Big Brothers and Boyfriends
by G Reader1
Summary: My name is Alexandra Cameron, I'm the sixteen-year-old sister of Jared and Justin Cameron, and I'm the imprint of Brady Fuller; this is my story. I DON'T OWN THE COVER IMAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: So this is Big Brothers and Boyfriends, the rewrite. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Alex's P.O.V.

"Guess who!" a raspy voice says into my ear as a pair of hands cover my eyes. After having my mini heart attack, I let out a large breath of relief that nobody is trying to kill me. I know that the person whose hands cover my eyes, is my best friend Julie due to her multiple rings. She wears our class ring on the ring finger of her right hand, a ring with a green emerald on her pointer finger of her left hand and a promise ring that her parents gave her on the ring finger of her left hand. Once I asked her why she wears so many rings, and she told me that she feels as if her fingers are "naked" if she doesn't wear them. And despite knowing that it's Julie, I decide to play dumb.

"Um… is it Jessica Alba?" I ask innocently. She giggles.

"Nope," she says, trying to disguise her voice.

"Is it Carrie Underwood?" Sighing in defeat, she uncovers my eyes and leans against the locker next to mine. I quickly finish putting my books in my locker; and when I look down at my best friend, I see her smiling up at me; which is not uncommon for her, but it still creeps me out a little bit. "What's with the clown smile?" I grab the binder that I'll need for first through four periods and close my locker.

"Guess who's back in town." This catches me off guard as I'd been expecting her to say something like "a pair of stilettos just went on sale at Macy's!" or something of that nature.

"I give up, who?"

"Brady Fuller!" I raise my eyebrows at her answer. She's always been attracted to Brady Fuller. I mean, who wouldn't be with his black hair and dark brown eyes. And with that mysterious look and the fact that his skin has always been lighter than everyone else's, as well as the muscles that he hides under a motorcycle jacket; he's what girls like Vivian Locke and Fernanda Kahn would consider "hot". I think that he's hot too, but at least I don't go around drooling over him. The word is that his father took him to visit family for a couple of days and I guess he just got back.

"Cool," I answer Julie. Her eyebrows shoot way up and she looks at me as if I'm on crack.

"Cool? That's all you have to say?" We start walking towards her class, which is on the way to my class.

"Yeah." I smile, amused at her fixation with Brady. "Listen, I have to work an extra shift at the diner today in order to replace my laptop, do you want to come?" My older brother Justin had been playing a video game and had gotten pissed when he didn't win, so he threw a fit a spilled his cup of orange soda all over my laptop. I honestly would have punched him in the face if it hadn't been for our older brother Jared, who stepped in at the last second. I had kind of hoped that he'd been too busy making out with his girlfriend Kim to notice our dispute. Julie sighs in defeat.

"Sure, I could use a slice of apple pie with whipped cream," she says. That's when I remember something.

"Have you talked to Tami and Cam lately?" Tammy and Cam are our other friends. Tami being extremely athletic due to her being extremely tall, and Cam being extremely sassy and sarcastic due to him being… well… him. Tami had been out sick the last couple of days and Cam had been in Canada for a funeral. Julie pushes a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and nods.

"Yeah, Cam said that he'll hopefully be back within the next couple of days and Tami said that she'll probably be coming back tomorrow," she tells me.

"Okay good, because I really miss them."

"Me too-" she starts to say but is cut off by the warning bell. "I'll see you at lunch." She waves at me as she heads into English, while I head towards advanced chemistry. And as I'm just about to turn the corner that'll take me to the hallway in which my first period class is in, I bump into a brick wall. I stumble and a warm hand wraps around my arm to keep me from falling. I look up to see that what I had bumped into wasn't a wall, but Brady. He's standing next to his best friend Collin Littlesea who is just as buff as he is.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologize to him. I look up into his eyes and that's when I realize that his eyes are not just dark brown; dark brown outlines the iris, and the actual iris is chocolate brown with gold flecks in them. And when I look at his face, as he looks at me, I can see that he looks like he's a blind man seeing the sin for the very first time. Which is weird, because nobody has ever looked at me like that before. He opens his mouth as if he's about to say something when Mrs. Hernandez comes out of her room, probably to scold us. I'm right.

"Go to class Mr. Fuller and Mr. Littlesea, the late bell is about to ring," she says. Then she turns her attention to me. "You too Miss. Cameron." I nod, telling her that I hear her and that I'll get to class in a second. As for Brady, he's frowning down at me. Compared to my five foot five frame, he's a giant.

"Wait, your last name is Cameron? As in Alexandra Cameron? The younger sister of Jared and Justin Cameron?" he asks me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, in the flesh," I confirm. His eyes widen, and I decide that now's the right time to head to class. "I'll see you around, Brady." I then sidestep him and Collin and head in the direction of my class.

"Shit!" I hear behind me. "Jared and Justin are gonna kill me!"

"Language, Mr. Fuller!" Mrs. Fernandez scolds. And I keep on walking.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? May I just say that it's so nostalgic coming back to this story and these characters again. I imagine Alex as Lilly Singh, and Julie as Emma Stone. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed/favorite this story.**

* * *

Alex's P.O.V.

"Thanks A," Julie says as I set a plate of apple pie with whipped cream in front of her. It's currently three o'clock and I just started my shift at the diner. Julie immediately digs into the pie and I start wiping down counters. Thankfully my mom taught me at an early age to use detail when doing everything. So as I wipe the counters down, I move things out of the way and then put them back. After that I help out two more families and sweep and mop the floors. And somehow Julie and I get in a heated game of 'would you rather'.

"Would you rather live in a world where every time you die, you come back to life; or live in a world where you could never die?" she asks me as I give the change back to a paying customer. I think about that for a second.

"I would live in a world where I never die, that way I don't have to worry about anybody trying to murder me," I tell her. She's about to give me another one when the doors open, letting in the cool spring air. I look over to the doors and freeze. Jared and Justin along with a couple of their friends walk in and sit down at a nearby table. Julie, noticing my glance, looks over her shoulder. When she sees who it is, she rolls her eyes and turns back to me.

"Here comes Brady Fuller. Why was he staring at you at lunch today?" she asks me. I frown as I hadn't known that she had noticed that Brady and I had a stare off at lunch today. I shrug.

"I honestly don't know," I tell her. At that moment a young waitress named Daniella comes from the back of the diner. She looks really pissed off, and she throws her apron to the ground as Bert, the manager of this place, chases after. Trouble in the work force. I share a look with my best friend. That's when Mr. Sanchez, a regular here, walks in. Mr. Sanchez is an older man, in his sixties, who is heavy set around the middle; his wife, Mary, died a decade ago of cancer. He now spends his days knitting sweaters for his seven grandchildren. As soon as he walks through the doors, Mr. Sanchez looks around the room for me. He does it every time because he will not let anybody but me serve him. He thinks that all of the other waiters and waitresses are not to be trusted due to the one time he got food poisoning when I had to call out sick. And if I'm not working when he comes to the diner, he'll walk back out and leave. When he spots me, he smiles.

"Hey Alex," he calls out. This, of course, brings Brady's attention to me. His brown eyes burn holes into my face. I force a smile onto my face and keep my eyes on my favorite customer.

"Hey Mr. Sanchez, the usual?" I ask him. His usual is a slice of chocolate cake with a cup of black coffee.

"Yep!" He sits down at his usual booth. And that's when Bert comes back in with a pained look on his face. And as he walks back to his office, he looks at me.

"I'm gonna need you to take over Daniella's tables, Alex. At least until we get a replacement," he tells me. I groan. Jared and his friends sit at one of Daniella's tables. But before I can protest, Bert is nowhere to be seen. I sigh as I start to carry Mr. Sanchez's food to him.

"I'll be right with you guys," I tell my brothers. After I give Mr. S his food, I go over to Jared's table and take out a pad of paper and a pen.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" It takes them a couple of minutes, but when they finally notice me, Jared looks up.

"Um, two waters, three Cokes, and an iced tea," he says. I write that down and go to get the drinks. When I get to the counter, Julie stands up and slaps down a five-dollar bill.

"I have to get going, I have a lot of homework to do," she says. I sigh. I don't want her to leave me.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I say to her.

"See you later A." Then she's gone. I unwillingly go back to doing my job.

Once I have the six cups filled to the rim, I bring them, in two trips, over to the table. Just as I've set the last cup on the table, my cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker.

"Alex? It's me, Leona. Look, Katie and her mom bailed on me and I need a ride home," my sister says to me. I sigh loudly. Our parents both work full time jobs and won't be home until late tonight. So it has to be either me, Jared or Justin.

"Alright, someone will be there in fifteen minutes." I hang up and go over to Jared. "Jared can you please pick Leona up from school?" He doesn't seem to hear me, so I slap him up the side of his head. He looks up at me annoyed.

"What?" he asks.

"Can you please pick Leona up from school?" I ask again.

"Why can't you do it?" I raise my eyebrows. Is he serious?

"Look around Jared, I'm working." He sighs loudly.

"Fine, I'll pick her-," he's cut off when a wolf's howl rings out. Automatically all of the boys at the table get up and start to leave. I frown. Like what the fuck is going on?

"Jared!" I manage to get out. "Are you going to get Leona?"

"Yeah, about that, you're gonna have to get her." I scoff.

"But I can't!" My throat is getting tight, a sure sign that I'm on the verge of crying.

"I can go get her," Jared's girlfriend, Kim, says. I turn on her, suddenly angry.

"I don't need anything from you," I growl. I turn back to Jared and see that he's shaking.

"Don't talk to her like that," he demands.

"Why shouldn't I?" Brady puts himself in front of me, like he's trying to shield me from something. "Because she's your stupid girlfriend? Well what about me and Leona? What about your sisters? Don't we mean anything to you?" Jared has now stopped shaking and both he and Justin are staring at me sadly.

"Alex," Jared starts to say. But I shake my head.

"You know what? I honestly don't care anymore. Do whatever you want, but stay away from me and Leona." I then turn around and head to the back of the diner, where I take my apron off and grab my book bag. I then shove through my brothers and head towards my car.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please Review!**

 **~Gina**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: I imagine Naomi Scott as Leona**

* * *

Alex's P.O.V.

"What's wrong?" Leona asks as she climbs into the car. She throws her gym bag into the back seat and redoes her ponytail. Leona is, even at the age of thirteen, very beautiful with her black hair and dark brown eyes. She is an exact replica of our mother. I look over at her. She knows me well enough to sense when I'm pissed off.

"I was at work when you called me and so I asked Jared if he could get you. He was going to get you, but then a wolf howled and then, as if the howl was a signal or something, all of the boys get up and start walking out of the diner; and then Jared is telling me that I have to leave work to get you. That's why I'm mad!" I tell her.

"Jeez Louise, Alex; just because you're mad at our idiot brothers doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." I take a deep breath and let it out, it helps to calm me down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just tired of them blowing us off for their little cult. Ever since they joined Sam and his gang they never have any time to spend with us." I pull out of the parking lot and start the drive home. Today is a nice day considering it's La Push. The sun is out and it's no longer raining. I even have the windows open because it's actually pretty warm out; hard to believe, I know. It's quiet for a minute as I drive through town to our house. We've lived in the same house all our lives. It's on edge of the town, just outside of Forks and in the middle of nowhere. As I'm driving, I can see Leona struggling with something. I wait a couple of minutes before saying anything as to see if she'll open up to me.

"Katie has been hanging out with Embry Call recently," she finally says. Her voice is small, like she feels hurt. "They're not dating or anything; he's Jared's age and she's fourteen, so it'd be weird not to mention creepy if they were. But with the amount of time they've been spending with each other, you'd think that they were. Dating, I mean. I asked her about it and she said that he's her best friend. I mean, I thought that I was her best friend."

My grip on the steering wheel tightens as does my throat. It's hurts me so much that Sam can accept Kathleen Doldan into their little gang, but not Leona and I. Like what the fuck happened to family comes first? As far as I know, Katie isn't related to anybody in their group, so why are they letting her hang around? Sometime I seriously hate them. I wipe away the tears that are forming in the corners on my eyes. When I was little, I always thought that my relationship with my brothers would be like those in the movies. You know, they would protect me at all costs, beat up the boys that made me cry, and we would be best friends. Boy was I ever delusional. Nothing is like the movies because they come from someone's imagination. You know what? It's kind of fucked up that the movies get your hopes up that your family will be like the one they made up; then a few days after you watch it you punch your brother in the face because he threatened to tell your parents that you broke the very expensive urn that held the ashes of your grandfather. True story.

I just need a night out with Julie, Cam and Tami. Maybe we can all go out and see that new Harry Potter movie, then go out for dinner at McDonald's. Yeah, that sounds nice.

I had stopped at one of the very few stop lights we have here in La Push, and as soon as it turns green I start to go again. And that's when it happens. The thing that changes my entire life. Isn't it amazing how one minute your life can be one thing, and a second later it can be something totally different? How your entire life can change in the span of seconds? Well, that's what happened to me.

As I step on the gas pedal I see, out of the corner of my eye, headlights heading my way. I figure that they're gonna stop as I have the right of way, but they don't. They keep on going. And I've only been driving for a couple of weeks so I panic when this happens, and I don't react fast enough. The other driver plows into our car, sending Leona and I skidding across the road and through the guard rail, and into the woods. And you know how, in the movies and books, as a person is dying, their whole life flashes before them? Well that's not what it's like for me. All I can think about, and you can berate me for this on the other side, is the fact that I'm going to die a virgin. I mean nobody wants to die a virgin, right? That's just messed up. And you can stop judging me because I also think about my family. How I'm never going to get to tell my parents that I love them. That I'm not going to be able to grow up, graduate high school, go to college, get a good job, get married and have kids and grow old with the guy I love.

I'm sure that the car is only moving for ten seconds at most, but to me, and I'm sure Leona feels the same way, it feels like we are moving for forever. But finally, finally, we come to a complete standstill.

Everything hurts, especially my arms and my one leg. And it feels like I can't breathe. I slowly turn my head, which takes every ounce of my strength because it feels like my entire body is being weighted down, and see that Leona is unconscious. Little black dots are floating in my vision and I can slowly feel myself slipping away. The last thing I hear is a wolf howling, then I black out.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Brady's P.O.V.

I am so dead. No, beyond dead. You wanna know why? Because I had the misfortune to imprint on the little sister of two of the pack members. But the biggest misfortune is that one of her brothers is the alpha of our pack. Sam stopped phasing a week before he and Emily got married. Then Paul stopped phasing in order to grow old with Jake's older sister Rachel. So now, after Jake leaves to live with the bloodsuckers, Jared will be the alpha and Embry will be the beta. How could this have happened? I never wanted to imprint; I love the single life too much to just be with one girl for the rest of my life. But Alex is beautiful. With her light brown skin, full lips, muddy brown eyes, and black hair that goes down to her butt. Even her name is beautiful. Alexandra Marie; a name fit for a queen. But now I have to find a way to tell Jared and Justin. I've been avoiding both of them ever since I arrived at the beach after school. How I'm going to tell them? I don't know.

I might have to wait until after Jared and Kim have one of their "special nights". Gag. So I guess I can't phase until then. Again, disgusting. It's not the idea of sex that grosses me out, it's a natural part of life; but I do not enjoy having to experience what Jared and Kim experience if you know what I mean. And it's not like we have a choice of whether or not we want to see it; due to Jared being really cocky after they do it. I look up when Jake sits on the sand net to me; Nessie with him. Nessie is the half-vampire, half-human hybrid daughter of the woman Jake once loved. Jake originally detested her, but one thing led to another and he found his imprint.

"Why do you look like someone just died?" Jake asks me. I keep my eyes on the ocean and sky.

"You wouldn't understand," I tell him. He snorts.

"Try me." I sigh.

"I…," I trail off, not knowing how to tell him. Jacob looks at me with amusement.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Get out with it," he says jokingly. Okay Brady, you can do this. It's not like I'm trying to tell Jared and Justin. This is Jake, the guy who understands what it feels like to have a relative rage after you when they find out that you imprinted on their daughter, sister, cousin or niece. I can trust him.

"I imprinted today." He looks genuinely surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I say slowly. He slaps me on the back.

"Congratulations man, I'm happy for you," he praises like he's talking to his son who just had his first kiss. I shake my head.

"You don't get it; I imprinted on Jared and Justin's little sister Alex." He whistles low and long.

"Wow dude, you're screwed."

"I know."

"They're gonna kick your ass."

"Gee thanks for pointing out the obvious." He cackles.

"Dude, you're gonna be fine. Yeah they'll be mad at first; but they'll get over it once they remember that this wasn't exactly your choice. But it's not your life that you have to be worried about anymore, it's hers. Alex will, from here on out, be your top priority. Nothing else will matter to you but her safety. And in order to keep her safe you have to be on her good side, and be able to be around her. And to do that your relationship with her brothers has to be perfect, otherwise she won't want to be around you."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind when they're tearing me to pieces."

"Hey guys!" Kim calls from behind us. We both turn around to see her, Jared, and Justin heading up the beach and towards the cars. "We're going to the diner for some cake and drinks, wanna come?" I look over at Jake and he shrugs.

"Yeah give us a second," Jake yells back. We all stand up and follow Kim to the cars.

Five minutes later we walk into the only diner in town and sit down at a table big enough to fit all six of us. Kim opens the menu that she had grabbed on the way over here and starts looking over the types of cake. Jared, Justin and Jake start to go over what will happen when Jake goes to live with the Cullen's; and then I'm just sitting here like, what about me? I look over at Nessie. She's texting on her phone, the screen says "Mama" and I roll my eyes. Why did Jake have to take her everywhere with us? But then again, Jared does the same thing with Kim and I'm pretty sure that I'll start doing it with Alex.

At that moment, a nice looking young woman comes out from the back of the restaurant, her face is red and blotchy. She throws her apron to the ground as she's chased out of the diner by the manager, muttering how she works too hard to be dealing with this shit, and she needs a better paying job in order to support her one-year-old son. And just as they go out the door, a heavy-set older man walks in, he scans the room for a second before smiling.

"Hey Alex!" he yells out enthusiastically. Wait, Alex is here? I look in the direction he is and spot her. She's still beautiful even with her hair tied up and a bottle of bleach in her hand. Alex smiles, though it seems forced.

"Hey Mr. Sanchez, the usual?" she asks. Mr. Sanchez beams.

"Yep!" He sits down in a nearby booth. And I go back to looking back at my imprint. You know what? As much as I didn't want to imprint, I'm glad I imprinted on Alex. She's beautiful, funny, sarcastic and smart. And I think I'm already falling for her. Really Brady? You don't even know her. But I guess that that's how the imprint works. It messes with your mind.

At that moment, the manager walks in with a pained look on his face. As he's walking to go back into his lair, he turns to look at Alex. "I'm gonna need you to take over Daniella's tables, Alex. At least until we get a replacement," he says and she groans. The guy disappears through the door and Alex picks up a plate with chocolate pie and a cup of coffee and starts to bring it over to Mr. Sanchez.

"I'll be right with you guys," she assures us. She drops the food off and comes over to us and takes out a pad of paper and a pen. "What can I get you guys to drink?" They don't notice her at first, and I'm too afraid to speak first, afraid that they'll guess my secret. After a couple of minutes give or take, Jared looks up.

"Um, two waters, three Cokes, and an iced tea," he orders in a monotone voice. Does he really need to speak to her like that? Alex goes away to fill our drinks and a couple of minutes later she comes back with a tray lined with cups filled to the rim with liquid. The starts handing them out and I take a long sip of my Coke greedily. I'm so thirsty.

At that moment Alex's cell phone starts blaring out the song "My Heart Will go on" by Celine Deon, or whatever her name is. Alex answers the phone with a slight sigh. She has a short conversation with her younger sister Leona before hanging up. She then walks over to Jared.

"Jared can you please pick Leona up from school?" she asks her brother. Jared is still in a deep conversation with Jacob about Jake's plans for when he moves away; so he doesn't notice her. Alex, clearly pissed off, slaps him up the side of his head. Jared cuts off in the middle of his sentence and looks up at her, annoyed.

"What?" he asks. The tone he's using with her makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Can you please pick Leona up from school?" she asks again.

"Why can't you do it?" She raises her eyebrows. Is he serious?

"Look around Jared, I'm working." He sighs loudly.

"Fine, I'll pick her-," he's cut off when a wolf's howl rings out. Shit! That's Quil. I hate to leave Alex like this, but I don't have a choice, something could be wrong. We all get up and start walking towards the front door, leaving Nessie with Kim.

"Jared!" a voice from behind us says; Alex. I turn around to look at her. "Are you going to get Leona?"

"Yeah, about that, you're gonna have to get her." She scoffs.

"But I can't!" Her voice sounds like she's on the verge of tears.

"I can go get her," Kim bravely offers. Bad idea. Alex turns on her, suddenly angry.

"I don't need anything from you," she growls. She turns back to Jared and I notice that he's shaking.

"Don't talk to her like that," he demands.

"Why shouldn't I?" I, noticing that my imprint is in danger, put myself in front of her. The thing that kills me the most is that I'm protecting her from her own brother. "Because she's your stupid girlfriend? Well what about me and Leona? What about your sisters? Don't we mean anything to you?" Jared has now stopped shaking and both he and Justin are staring at their sister sadly.

"Alex," Jared starts to say. But she shakes her head.

"You know what? I honestly don't care anymore. Do whatever you want, but stay away from me and Leona." She then turns around and heads to the back of the diner. She comes back a minute later with her things, pushes past us and out to her car, with me staring after her.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Brady's P.O.V.

As soon as Alex leaves the parking lot of the diner, Jared runs his fingers through his black hair and slowly walks back to the table. Kim and Nessie are still sitting side by side with their mouths open. Justin and Jake also sit back down at the table, all of them seeming to have forgotten that Quil had howled and possibly needs our help for something serious. I want to go after Alex, to comfort her and kiss all of her worries away. But I know I can't. She's possibly mad at all four of us right now and the last thing I need is to drive her away by going after her.

So I also sit down in my chair and lean my elbows on the table in front of me and link my fingers together in the middle. I then lean my head against my clenched fists and close my eyes. That moment was so intense, I can't even come to think about what Alex must be thinking about right now. I know that if it had been me, I would have been pissed. But my older sister Hannah is away at college and barely comes home and my father is rarely home, he's always working.

I'm so lost in thought that it seems like seconds later when Jared says my name. I look over at him and the moment I see that look of recognition on his face, I know that he's figured it out. I gulp and take a deep breath. In, out, in, out.

"Yes Jared?" I ask innocently. Maybe if I look innocent, he and Justin won't rip my head off. No such luck. As if they have some sort of psychic link, Justin and Jared both start to shake, a telltale sign that they are about to explode out of their skins. Jared grits his teeth.

"Outside, woods, now," he growls. Without hesitation, I stand up straight and the four of us walk outside. The second we reach the woods, Jared and Justin lunge at me and the three of us burst out of our skins. We brawl around for a good amount of time before Jacob manages to pry us apart. I've got bite marks on me and I'm sure that if I was human I would have a black eye.

 _Stop!_ Jake commands in his alpha voice. Its deep and I'm almost crushed under the weight of the command.

 _Get out of our way!_ Justin growls. He's looking intently at me and I can see through the link that he wants to tear my genitalia off. At that moment, Leah decides to join us and we can all feel her mind in ours the second she phases.

 _What's goin' on boys?_ she asks us. She rummages through our minds and puts the pieces together and snorts. _This should be good._ Jacob ignores her.

 _Get back you two!_ he roars. The two brothers stand there for a second before collapsing under the weight of the alpha command. Jake huffs. _Now I know you guys are upset, but it's not like Brady had any choice in who he imprinted on. Just like Jared didn't have a choice with Kim, Paul didn't have a choice with Rachel, Quil didn't have a choice with Claire, Sam didn't have a choice with Emily, Embry didn't have a choice with Katie, and I didn't have a choice with Nessie. So get over yourselves and be happy for him._

 _But-_ Jared starts to say, but Jake cuts him off.

 _Look at it this way: at least she'll always have someone to protect her. To keep her safe when you can't. It doesn't matter who she ends up with, as long as she is happy; right?_

 _He's right, you know,_ Leah says.

 _Shut up Leah,_ Justin says back.

 _I'm just saying. I've hung out with Alex a couple of times, and she seems like the type of person to do what she wants. So, no matter how badly you pound on Brady, if Alex wants to be with him there's no stopping her. But, if you do kick his ass, and she finds out about it later, SHE'LL kick YOUR asses. Besides, they are only sixteen, the most that they could possibly do is take their shirts off while making out. And at least you'll know if they do anything other than make out, if you know what I mean_. It's quiet for a minute, then they both sigh.

 _She has a point,_ Jared finally says.

 _Of course I do._

 _Don't push it._ I could listen to them bicker all day, but now I'm wondering where Alex is. Did she pick up Leona already? Is she home? My worries are cut off by her brother.

 _Sorry for attacking you, man,_ Justin apologizes. I ignore him as I'm still pissed off that they think so little of me, that they don't want me to be with their sister.

That's when the howl pierces the air, and it's so pain filled that I cringe. Then I see what Embry's seeing. There, a few feet into the woods, is an old black Toyota with its windows smashed and the back passenger door open, and Alex and Leona sitting in their seats, unconscious.

I'm frozen with shock and fear for a full thirty seconds; then horror floods through me. I start running as fast as my legs can carry me to where they are. A bunch of minds join us. Collin, Brady, Quil, Paul, Seth, Will, Danny, Cole, Jack, Zach, Logan, and Cheyenne. Cheyenne is Sam and Embry's long lost half-sister, another child of Joshua Uley, and her and her brother came to live with Sam and Emily when her mother died. She surprised us all when we found out that she could transform into a wolf just like us. At the time we thought that Leah was the only female shape shifter, but Cheyenne proved us all wrong. Anyways, it takes me forever to reach Alex and Leona- at least it feels like forever. When I get to them I see that Embry is in human form and is on the phone with who I'm assuming is the police. I phase and pull on an extra pair of shorts I have. I go to the car and rip off the door on Alex's side of the car. My heart is beating a million miles an hour at this point and I listen closely to hear that Alex and Leona's hearts are thankfully still beating. Jared is a human at this point and he rips Leona's belt off of her; I do the same with Alex. I carefully lift my imprint into my arms and follow Jared out to the road.

Five minutes later two ambulance trucks and three police cars pull up to where Jared, Justin and I are standing in the street. Everyone gets out of their vehicle and the paramedics rush to open the back doors and get the stretchers out. Alex's heart beat is slowing down even more, if that's even possible, and she is bleeding profusely from her head. I carefully lay Alex down on the stretcher and Jared does the same with Leona and then the paramedics quickly whisk them away to the hospital. Jared rubs his neck.

"I'm gonna go home and tell my parents. You guys go to the hospital, everyone will meet you there," he says. He sounds distant, like he can't believe this is all happening. I'm pretty sure that he regrets treating Alex the way he did at the diner. Justin and I phase back into wolf form and we run to the hospital at full speed.

At the last second, I decide to stop at my house and tell my father about what happened. Then I put on a full set of clothes and quickly drive to the hospital with my father. By the time we arrive the whole pack and the imprints are in the waiting room.

Jean and Tim, Alex's parents, are sitting huddled together in the far corner. Jean is bawling her eyes out while she fills out paperwork. I know how she's feeling. I wish I can cry, but I can't bring myself to do it. I sit down and lean back in my chair. Five minutes later, my cell phone rings and I answer it.

"Hey little bro," Hannah says into the speaker. "I just got off the phone with Dad. He told me what happened. Are you okay?" I sigh and rub my eyes.

"I'm hanging in there. I haven't broken down crying so that's a good sign," I tell her. It's quiet for a moment while she takes that in.

"Do you need me to come home?"

"No, you can't. You're in your last year of college and I wouldn't want to ruin any chances you have of graduating and becoming a nurse. I'll be fine."

"Well… alright. But I'll come home the second you need me to, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I hang up and then settle in for the long wait.

 **~The Next Day~**

I somehow fall asleep while waiting, but am jerked awake when my head bumps against the wall behind me. I sit up straight, rub my eyes and look at the clock that is hanging on the wall. It's five-thirty in the morning. I groan and stretch, popping my joints. When I look up again I see a doctor walking towards us. When Jean sees the doctor, both her and Tim stand up and walk towards her. Jared, Justin and I do the same.

"So? What's the verdict?" Tim asks the doctor, Dr. Wilson. She sighs.

"Leona is in the recovery unit at the moment. She had to have twenty stitches to fix some cuts in her arms and neck and she has a broken arm as well as bruised ribs. She should be as good as new in a few weeks," she tells us. Jean puts a hand over her heart and breathes a sigh of relief. "You guys can go into see her as soon as she wakes up."

"What about Alex?" I ask worriedly. Dr. Wilson's face goes grave.

"Alexandra has some more serious injuries than Leona. She has two broken arms as well as a broken leg. She also has bruised ribs, and we had to do some surgery on her in order to stop some internal bleeding." This makes Jean burst into tears. Wilson licks her lips and looks uncomfortable. "There's one more thing I have to tell you guys." Jean looks up. "Alexandra has some serious brain damage caused by the accident. And I want to prepare you for what might happen."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Jared asks. Wilson sighs.

"The worst case scenario is that she could become what I like to call a "living potato". That means that she is alive, but she will be wheelchair bound for the rest of her life and she could end up not being able to talk, or process things like we do. She'll be there in body, but not in mind.

"The best case scenario is that she'll have some hearing loss, which can be fixed with hearing aids, and possibly some memory loss." Jean's tears seem to have run out because she just sinks into her chair and looks off into the distance. And I can't blame her as I want to do the same.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 _Two Months later_

Alex's P.O.V.

The first thing I notice when I wake up is that everything sounds muted. Like I can hear things, but it sounds as if I am under water. I also realize that I can't remember my own name, or how old I am, or anything about my life. It scares me that I can't remember anything, like I've lost a part of myself.

I open my eyes and see three people peering down at me. Two women and a man. I frown up at them; who are they? I see their mouths moving but their voices are muted.

"What?" I ask. I can feel my mouth moving, but I barely hear the words come out. This scares me more than anything, because without the ability to hear I feel helpless. One woman whose black hair is cut into a pageboy speaks again, presumably louder as I can make out the words "honey" and "feeling", but other than that I don't hear a word. I frown deeply. "What?" I'm so confused right now as to who I am and who these people are and how I got here. I start hyperventilating and start to sit up. It's only then do I notice the needle in my arm, placed on my forearm, near the inside of my elbow. I rip the needle out, crying out in pain as the metal slides out of my raw skin; and I see a drop of blood poke out from where the needle once was. I try getting out of my bed, but I saw the other woman call for someone and two tall men immediately come into the room and manage to get me back on the bed. A second later I feel a sharp pinch, and then everything goes black.

When I wake up again, I'm alone in the white room; and the needle is no longer in my arm. I sigh and rub the crust out of my eyes. I feel exhausted even though all I've done is sleep; I guess going crazy on everyone takes a lot out of someone. It's at that moment that I become aware of the dryness of my throat, it's getting to become uncomfortable. I look around, but don't spot a pitcher that could contain drinkable liquid, but I spot a wooded door that I take to be the bathroom. I hope the water here is clean, but then again I don't really care. I slowly pull the blankets back and sit up, fully aware of my stiff limbs. I get to my feet, then immediately fall to the floor. My legs seem weak from lack of use, which makes me question how long I was here for.

I manage to get to my feet again, and am smart enough to hold onto something as I make my way to the door. After what feels like forever, I get to the door and fling it open. It is a bathroom, which seems startlingly bare, with nothing but a toilet, shower, a sink and a mirror. When I look into the mirror, I see myself for the first time. I seem very skinny, with light brown skin, black hair that goes down to my butt, and light brown colored eyes. I try to imagine the name that goes with my face. Maybe Kelly, or Jessica, or Lilly? I don't know, but I hate not knowing my own name. Anyway, I go to the sink, turn on the tap and bring my lips to the faucet, sucking up about a gallon on water.

As I'm drying my face off, the hospital room door opens and seven people walk in. Three of the people I recognize from the last time I was awake, but the other four people are total strangers. When they walk in and see that I'm not in the bed I can see the worry in their faces. I walk over to them and when they sense me coming, they turn around and relief floods their faces. The woman starts talking, but of course I can't hear her so I just stand there like an idiot, trying to figure out what I should do. The doctor, I'm assuming she's a doctor, pulls something from a bag she's carrying, a white board and a black erasable marker. She then writes something on it and turns it around for me to see. "Do you know who we are, Alexandra?" it says. So that's my name, Alexandra; I'm probably called Alex for short. She then erases the words and hands me the board and marker. I look at it for a second before writing the word "No" on it and turning it around for them to see. I can see the disappointment on their faces instantly.

She takes the board back erases it, and writes something else on it, turning it back around. "I'm Dr. Wilson, I'm the one who has been taking care of you these last two months." I'm frozen for an instant. I've been sleeping for two months? What have I missed? Dr. Wilson helps me over to the bed and I sit down. From there, the people are able to piece together some of the puzzle pieces that are missing from my memory. My full name is Alexandra Marie Cameron, Alex for short; I was born on February 14th, 1993 in a small town called La Push, Washington; and I'm currently sixteen years old. My parent's names are Timothy and Jean Cameron and I have three siblings; two older brothers named Jared, who is nineteen, and Justin, who is seventeen years old, a little less than a year younger than me; and I have a younger sister named Leona, who is thirteen years old. I also learn that, in the fall, I will be a junior in high school, and I have three best friends named Julie, Cam, and Tami.

Leona also tells me that the reason why I'm in the hospital is because both her and I were in a car accident two months ago. We were headed home after I picked her up from school, and I started to go after stopping at a stoplight when a drunk driver ran a red light and plowed straight into us. His car hit our car on my side, so I took most of the damage and got two broken arms, a broken leg, internal bleeding, bruised ribs, and some head damage, hence the memory and hearing loss.

It's hard to cope with at first. The thought that I will have to use hearing aids for the rest of my life. Mom says that having to wear hearing aids is nothing to be ashamed of, that a lot of people have to get them in order to hear. I try to stay strong and not cry, for them. It's weird how close I feel to them. I mean, sure they're my parents, but I don't remember them, so they're more like strangers to me. But, in a way, I feel as if I can trust them. Let's hope that I'm not wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So I'm officially a senior in high school, which is crazy to think that I'll be graduating in a year. If you're in school, what grade will you guys be going in to? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: I imagine Zendaya as Tami.**

* * *

Alex's P.O.V.

The house that I've apparently lived in my entire life is two stories high with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. I guess that, before Jared had moved out in 2008 when he graduated high school, Leona and I had to share a bedroom, because the boys were older than us. But again, since Jared moved out last year, Leona and I now have our own rooms. And I'm thankful, because coming home after a two-month coma can be tiring and I don't need anybody walking in and waking me up from a peaceful slumber. As soon as Dad pulls into the driveway and turns off the car, he turns to me excitedly.

"We have a surprise waiting for you inside," he says, his eyes lit up with excitement. I raise my eyebrows. I find that I hate surprises.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You'll have to wait and find out when you get into the house." I groan loudly.

"Can't you just tell me now?" I complain.

"Alexandra, you'll just have to wait," Mom says. I find that she only calls me by my full name when she's annoyed with me. I sigh as I mess with my hearing-aids. Before I left the hospital, they had me do a hearing test and prescribed me hearing-aids. With them on, I can hear normally. But I admit that they will take some time to get used to.

The three of us get out of the car and Dad grabs my duffle bag for me. Then we head inside… where, when I walk in, a bunch of people I don't know jump out from behind furniture and yell "Surprise!" really loudly. I stumble back and put a hand over my heart, startled. Gosh, I almost died once, were they going for twice? Mom puts her hands on my arms, steadying me.

"Who are all these people?" I ask her. She smiles widely.

"They are your friends and family! They all wanted to throw you a surprise party in order to welcome you home after two months in the hospital." So, for the next half-hour, I go around and greet people I don't remember. Some of them introduce themselves as my family, some people introduces themselves as friends of the family. When It's finally over, I think I'm gonna pass out from all the commotion, but I don't I just get a little dizzy and that might be because of my head injury.

I think that I'm done meeting people when I'm faced with two girls and a boy around my age. One girl is tall with light caramel skin, dark brown hair and hazel eyes; the second girl is my height with blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin. As for the boy, he's as tall as the first girl with tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair. They have a quirky aroma about them, and seem nice enough.

"Who are you guys?" I ask them. The blonde speaks first.

"I'm Juliana, but everyone calls me Julie. I'm your best friend," she says. Then the brown haired girl speaks.

"I'm Tamara, but everyone calls me Tami. I'm also your best friend," she says. Then it's the guy's turn.

"I'm Cameron, but because your last name is Cameron, everyone calls me Cam," he says. "But I'm not your friend, I'm actually your boyfriend. Come here and give me a kiss." He comes towards me with his arms outstretched and I duck away from him. I hear Tami laugh.

"Stop it, Cam, you're gonna scare the living daylights out of her!" she says. She then turns to me. "Cam's gay, so don't let him scare you. If he does anything stupid just slap him up the side of his head."

"Hey!" Cam complains; then they all start laughing. And you know what's crazy? I find myself laughing with them. These people seem like good people to be around. I can see why I chose them as my best friends.

It's as they are calming down that I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look in the direction I feel it coming from and spot a really tall, really buff guy looking at me. Actually, all of his friends as well as my brothers are looking at me. I look into the dark brown eyes of the one guy and I feel some sort of connection to him. It's like I feel myself being pulled to him or something.

"Who's that?" I ask my friends. They look over to where I am looking and then they share a knowing look.

"That's Brady Fuller," Julie says. "He's in our grade at school." I raise my eyebrows. That surprises me.

"Really? He looks a lot older than an eleventh grader." Cam snorts.

"Maybe because him and the rest of the La Push gang takes steroids," he says.

"Steroids? My brothers?" I look at my friends. "Really?" All three of them nod and I frown. "They don't seem like the kind of people who take steroids." Tami shrugs.

"That's the rumor going around town anyway," she says. I bite my lip, considering. Do Jared and Justin take steroids? I'm gonna have to ask them about that later.

"Well, Brady is kind of hot," I say. At this, Brady smiles, Justin looks annoyed, and Jared looks angry. Can they hear me? I quickly dismiss the thought. I'm all of the way across the room from them; there's no way they can hear me. When I look back at Julie, Cam, and Tami, I see that they're looking at me like I'm stupid or something. "What?"

"Did you just say that Brady Fuller is hot?" Tami asks. I roll my eyes at them.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Like seriously, they can't deny that the guy is really hot. Cam looks thoughtful.

"Well he is kind of cute," he says. I look at him with a frown.

"Back off, Romeo, I saw him first." Cam smiles.

"That's the Alex we all know and love." I roll my eyes again. That's when I start getting dizzy and my legs start to feel weak. My legs give out on me, but before I can fall to the ground, strong hands grab ahold of me and keep me standing.

"Alex are you okay?" Julie says worriedly. The group across the room looks worried as well. I put a hand to my forehead as a slight headache sets in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to sit down for a moment," I reassure them. They help me over to the couch and I sit down with them next to me. Gee, it sure is good to have great friends in a time of need. The couch I'm sitting on is brown leather and shaped like an L. It faces the flat screen TV and from what I can already tell, it's really comfortable.

"Is that better?" Cam asks me as the three of them sit down next to me. Julie and Cam are sitting on the cushions on either side of me, while Tami sits on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah," I answer, smiling. The dizziness went away a few seconds after I sat down. Now that I have the chance and the energy, I want to get to re-know my friends. I mean, they are my friends and I feel kind of guilty that I don't know anything about them, even though it's not my fault. "So, how did we meet and become friends?" Julie answers first.

"Well, I moved here in the first grade from Florida and we became friends when our teacher kept on pairing us together for group projects and stuff," she says. Then she smiles. "At first we couldn't stand each other, but then we just decided to become friends when we decided that Ms. Moore wouldn't give up on us spending time together."

"Wow, why couldn't we stand each other?"

"Because there was a struggle between us and who we thought was better in science class." I nod in understanding, then turn to Tami.

"I moved here from Chicago in the sixth grade and we bonded over our love of basketball. There's nothing really much to tell other than the fact that you are the best friend that I have had in a long time." I smile, am I the kind of person that is nice to everyone? The three of us turn to Cam so that we can hear his story, but find that he's not paying attention to us. I roll my eyes and lightly slap his arm.

"Wow bitch, way to make my arm numb," he says jokingly. I look down at his phone.

"Who are you texting?" I ask him.

"My boyfriend Randy. He wanted to know if I wanted to come over his house for dinner tonight."

"Oh Cam, we all know that you're going to be doing more than just "having dinner"; you are not fooling anybody," says Tami. Cam smiles as if he's been caught or he's embarrassed.

"Shut up! We are literally just having dinner, then maybe we'll watch Star Wars or something," he defends himself. "And FYI, I'm a virgin and plan to stay that way until prom." TMI, but okay.

"How did we become friends?" I ask him, trying to get back on topic.

"Well I moved here freshman year from Toronto, Canada. On my first day of school, my older brother Damien got it into his mind to tell everyone in the lunch room that I'm gay. Later that day a couple of assholes, Kyle and Brandon, started to beat on me. I had had trouble finding my last class of the day and I guess that the two of them had skipped their class in order to find me.

"Anyway, they were in the middle of beating on me when you had showed up. I think that you were coming back from the bathroom when you heard all of their shouting. You went up to Brandon and punched him in the nose, causing him to get a bloody nose, then you twisted Kyle's arm so far back that it broke. After that, you helped me to the bathroom in the nurse's office and cleaned up my face, seeing as I had a bloody nose, and a cut on my lip. Then, after the nurse sent me home, you walked home with me and explained what had happened to my mom. We've been friends ever since." I raise my eyebrows at the news that I once broke someone's arm.

"I broke his arm?"

"Yeah, some people, even you, might be surprised by this, but you can kick ass when you want to. Last year you got suspended for breaking Vivian Locke's nose, because she made fun of your uncle who has Down syndrome," says Julie.

"Hey, can I sit?" a soft, masculine voice asks. I look up and my heart stops. Brady is standing by the empty seat next to me. I look back at my friends. They are all getting a weird look on their face. It's a mixture of a smile, and a look that says 'Alex is gonna get some.' Which I would not have understood an hour ago, but after ten minutes with them I can tell that they are exited for me. I'm guessing I don't talk to boys- besides Cam- often. Or ever, judging on how eager they are to leave us alone.

"Sure," I say quietly. He sits and I can feel the cushions sink under his weight. We sit awkwardly for a minute, me feeling like a useless potato.

"So," he says finally. "How are you feeling?" I think about that for a moment.

"I guess I'm doing okay, you know, besides the hearing and memory loss," I tell him. His face changes from relaxed to panicked in a second.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot about that. I'm such an ass," he says. I chuckle. It's funny to see him that way; all panicked and worried for no reason. Hearing me laugh, he relaxes once more.

"So… are you a friend of my brothers?" I ask.

"Yeah. We've been friends for a few years. It's been a little tough for the last two months but… you know," he says.

"Why has it been tough?"

"It doesn't matter right now. This party is for you." I nod. We've only been talking for two minutes and I can already tell that he's keeping something from me. But, trying to lighten the mood, I change the subject.

"How long have we known each other?" I ask.

"Well, we've been going to the same school for forever. But we never really used to hang out much," he answers me.

"Oh," I say, disappointed. I'd kind of been hoping that we had at least been friends or something.

"Well, I was wondering… if you would like to go to out with me on Friday?" he asks hesitantly; I can tell that he's nervous about what I'm gonna say. I hear something break and look over to see Jared with a bunch of broken glass on the table near him and his hands have a couple of cuts on them from the shards. He looks like he is hoping that I'll say no; but I don't care what Jared thinks, I want to go out with Brady.

"Sure," I say. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Okay," he says, and I hear someone growl.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't plan for this chapter to be this long, but things happen and I don't think that you guys will mind. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Alex's P.O.V.

"You're not going," Jared says to me later that night as I pour a cup of orange juice. The party is now over and only my parents, siblings, and my brother's friends, and I remain in my house. I had been in a happy mood up until Jared spoke because of two things. One: I have a date with Brady Fuller; and two: my parents had gone ahead and bought me a Border Terrier puppy whom I have named Dexter. Now that Jared has ruined my mood, I'm exhausted. I roll my eyes at my brother as I take a sip of my drink.

"Jared, the last time I checked you aren't my father. I don't have to do anything you tell me to do," I tell him.

"You can go out with anyone you want to. Anyone but Brady; my friends are off limits," he says angrily. He starts to shake with anger and frustration, which scares me for a second.

"Are you okay? You look like you're having a seizure or something," I say, truly concerned; even if he's a pain in the ass, he's still my big brother and I care about him. Kim, Jared's Fiancée- I had just learned about their engagement about a half an hour ago- put her hand on his arm, as if that will calm him down. He stops shaking and sighs.

"You're not going out with Brady and that's final," he says. I groan.

"Come on, Jared! No one, not even Justin, is complaining about my date with Brady! So why are you so determined to keep me away from him? What? Do you have something against him?" I question. He doesn't speak. "That's what I thought. So, please, stay out of my love life. Okay. Because the only way you'll stop me from going out with Brady is if you kill me." I'm gasping for breath by the time I'm finished speaking; I had been so caught up in my rant that I forgot to breathe. Jared stands there for a second, then he storms out the front door. I take a sip of my juice and sit down at the kitchen table. I hope that he's not too mad at me, but he has to understand that I'm not going to cancel my date just because he doesn't want me to go.

"Damn!" Quil says. He is holding Emily's niece, Claire, on his lap. She's about six years old and has thick brown-black hair, and big dark brown eyes. "You told him." A small smile forms on my lips as I think about what just happened.

"Alex?" Kim asks all of a sudden. I turn my attention towards her. Kim is a moderately pretty girl with the popular—well, popular in La Push— brownish-bronze skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I say to show her that she has my full attention.

"Well, since my wedding is in October, I was wondering if you would go with Cheyenne, Leah, Emily, my mom, Leona, Claire and I to pick out my wedding dress?" she asks hesitantly. Huh, do I want to go dress shopping? I'm not really a fan of shopping—and that's really saying something considering that I just woke up from a two-month coma and don't remember anything about my life. "And the others will be getting dresses as well. Leona, Cheyenne, and Leah will be my bride's maids. Claire will be my flower girl. And… well… I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor." I don't, of course, want to be a part of the wedding party; but the look of hopefulness on her face just makes my heart melt, and I know that I won't be able to say no to her. I take a deep breath and force a smile on to my face.

"Sure. When are we going?" I ask. Kim seems surprised that I said yes but she keeps calm.

"Um… this Sunday. We'll be going to Port Angeles," she says. I nod, dreading the trip. That's when a wave of fatigue overcomes me and I find that I can barely keep my eyes open. I yawn loudly.

"You're tired," Mom states. I nod. "Well, I'll see you in the morning Sweetie." I say goodnight to everyone, grab Dexter, and go upstairs to my room. It is pretty easy to find, considering it has a big wooden A hanging from the door. I change into old sweat pants and a t-shirt, then I take off my hearing aids. I put Dexter in the bed that Mom must have bought for her, and apparently she had put it in my room, and climb into bed; falling asleep instantly.

 ** _~Memory/Dream~_**

 ** _I don't know where I am at first, but after a second I realize that I'm in my house. But the house is different somehow, I can't put my finger on it. Everything is hazy around the edges, like the walls or in the distance. I walk into the living room and look around to see what has changed in the place I call home. For one thing, there is no flat screen TV or Play Station 3. There is a Nintendo entertainment system sitting on the old wooden coffee table. The couches, instead of being leather, are cloth. It's only then do I see the crying little girl. She is sitting on the couch, her black hair in a messy braid. She looks to be about five years old with black hair, tan skin, and a slim frame. It takes me a second to realize that the little girl is me. I, of course, don't remember why I was crying but it must have been over nothing; because, from the stories my parents told me, I was a very dramatic kid. A little boy, around the age of eight, walks in at that moment and sits next to the younger version of me. I realize that this must be a younger version of Jared._**

 ** _"What's wrong, Alex?" he asks younger me. He's rubbing my back, and seems concerned, which is surprising considering how annoying and bossy he has been towards me lately. My younger self has eyes that are bloodshot and I am gasping for breath. Memory, I then realize. This is a memory. Five- year-old me looks up, her lip quivering._**

 ** _"Vivian Locke told the teacher that I said a bad word and I got in trouble" she says._**

 ** _"Well, did you?" Jared asks, he honestly looks amused. Gee thanks for being sympathetic in my time of need, Jared._**

 ** _"N-n-no. B-but the teacher didn't b-believe me. And now Mommy says I'm punished."_**

 ** _"Listen Alex, in school you are gonna meet all kinds of people who will want to make you feel bad, and will want to get you in trouble. But you have to learn to not pay attention to them. Because if you do, it will only get worse. Just kill them with kindness."_**

 ** _"What does that mean?" she asks. She has calmed down a little._**

 ** _"It means that people only make fun of you or tease you because they like seeing you get mad. If you show them that it doesn't bother you, then that'll take the fun out of being mean. So you see? Kill them with kindness" he says. I nod, then he helps me clean up my face in the sink in the kitchen, then we make chocolate milk and play Candy Land until my dad comes home. Then Jared explains the situation to my parents, who then talk to Vivian's parents who talk to the teacher. Vivian is the one who gets punished, and she had to apologize to me._**

 ** _~End Memory/Dream~_**

I jolt awake with my heart racing and my breath coming fast. Which I don't understand because the dream I just had wasn't a scary dream or anything. I stare at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to slow my heart rate. From what the memory showed me, Jared and I used to be really close. So what happened between us that he seems to be distant and controlling towards me? I guess I'm gonna have to find out. I look over at the clock and see that it's a little after two in the morning. I take a deep breath and fling the covers off of me and then Dexter and I go down stairs. I then grab a cup and fill it with water while Dexter eats out of his food bowl. While I drink my water, I stand in front of the sink, trying to calm down and get my stuff together. All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder. I almost jump out of my skin and turn around… only to see Jared behind me.

Jared then starts talking, but since I don't have my hearing aids in I can't really hear what he's saying. I make a motion around my ears with my hands, trying to tell him that I can't hear him. Finally, he gets the hint, sighs, and walks away.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Alex's P.O.V.

"Alex are you sure you wanna do this?" Leona asks me. It's Thursday, the day before my first date with Brady. I had dragged my sister to the mall in Port Angeles so I can get a haircut. I want a change, and to be honest I'm getting tired of having long hair. I nod.

"I'm sure," I say, then the hair dresser makes the first cut and the raven black stands fall to the floor. Ten minutes later, Leona and I are walking towards the food court. My hair is now shoulder-length and choppy, with medium side-swept bangs. And since my hair used to go all the way to my butt, my head now feels ten times lighter. The other Brightside to my haircut, is that now some little boy or girl will get a new wig, as I donated my hair to a charity that makes wigs for little kids with cancer and other sicknesses that causes their hair to fall out.

We decide to get Taco Bell for lunch and I get two tacos and a small drink. We find a seat and start eating. It's nice to spend time with my little sister. To go shopping and get our nails done. I got fake nails and I had them painted a light pink with a design to make them look like little pig faces. Judge me if you want, but I think they are adorable. Then my toe nails are just painted a dark pink. And I got the perfect outfit for tomorrow. It's simple but cute.

"So… how have you been?" I ask Leona. She's quiet for a second; and I know from the memories that I've been remembering, that she likes to think over her answer before she talks. She looks up at me.

"Well… I'm doing okay. I'm just happy that you're alive," she says.

"Yeah, me too." It's quiet for a second while we eat our food.

"I thought you were gonna die" she says quietly. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Why would you think that?" I ask, truly curious.

"Because when I woke in the hospital and I asked about you; they told me that you had a fifty percent chance of dying. I know they didn't tell Mom and Dad, but they told me. They didn't want to tell Mom and Dad because they were already in hysterics, but… they were gonna tell them when they calmed down but then you started to get better." This takes me aback. They never said anything about me having a fifty percent chance of living. That's scary to think about, no longer existing. To be dead at the age of sixteen.

"Well… I'm alive, I survived. That's all that matters, right?" I ask.

"Yeah I guess, but don't scare me like that again." I smile.

"I'll try," I promise her. When we are done we go home in the rental car that my parents got me to drive around in. Some people might think that I would be afraid of getting into a car after the accident, but I'm not really scared. It wasn't my fault. When we get home I bring my bags inside. Mom and Dad are not home. Mom is at work, she's a lawyer, and Dad is also at work, he's an engineer; I have no idea as to where my brothers are, but then again it's been that way all week. I put my stuff away in my closet, then I take Dexter out for a walk around the neighborhood.

~Friday; six o'clock~

When six o'clock comes around I take a shower and get dressed in my outfit. A red and blue flannel shirt with black skinny jeans and brown combat boots. I blow dry my hair and brush it. I put on a gray beanie and start to put on makeup. Just as I finish brushing my teeth, Leona appears at my shoulder and motions down stairs, indicating that Brady is here. I hold up one finger telling her that I need a minute. She nods and goes down stairs. I sigh, and put my hearing aids in. I put on a bracelet, grab my purse and head down stairs. I can see Dad talking to Brady about how he expects him to treat me and stuff. I roll me eyes at his cliché behavior. When I reach the bottom of the stairs Brady looks up and smiles widely when he sees me and I find myself smiling back at him. He stands up and meets me by the stairs.

"So… you ready to go?" he asks. I take a deep breath. This is it; I'm going on my first ever date.

"Yeah," I say. After answering a few questions for my dad, we go outside to his car and he opens the door for me. "So what are doing?" I ask when he gets into the car.

"We're going to see a movie," he says pulling out of the driveway.

"Which movie?"

"Avatar."

"Avatar? What's it about?"

"I can't explain it, but I heard it's good," he says. I nod. When we get to the movie theater Brady pays for the tickets and I insist on paying for the snacks for I'm not the kind of girl that will make the guy pay for everything. We get two large buckets of popcorn- I only wanted to get one but he said that we would need two, two boxes of sour gummy worms and two drinks. We find two seats in the middle of the theater and wait for the movie to start. All throughout the movie he holds my hand. And my skin tingles where he touches it.

"So what did you think?" he asks me when the movie is over. We are walking around town just enjoying each other's company.

"It was a really good movie," I say. And it's true, I enjoyed it. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born and raised in La Push. I'm the youngest of two children; my sister Hannah is away at college. And my mother left my father, sister and I when I was little."

"I'm sorry," I say, feeling sympathetic.

"It's not your fault she left," he says.

"I'm still sorry."

"Me too; but there's nothing I can do about it." He stops speaking for a moment, I guess he's trying to think of something else to say. "Let's see… I like to run, and I have a big group of great friends." I think of more questions to ask him, because I'm honestly interested in what he has to say.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"I like the color orange," I say. We talk for a little while longer then he takes me to dinner at an Italian restaurant. When we get back to my house we stand outside the door and say goodbye.

"I had a really great time," I say, smiling widely. He's perfect and I might be developing a crush on him.

"Me too. Do you wanna do this again sometime?" he asks. I could defiantly see myself going on another date with him.

"Sure, I'm not sure when the next time I'll be free is, because they want to see me back at the hospital to make sure I'm doing okay; but I'd really like to hang out again," I tell him. And in that moment when I'm staring into his dark eyes that I realize that there is so much chemistry between the two of us. I look at his lips. They are full and so kissable. I look back up into his eyes and I can tell his mind is on the same page as mine. We start to lean in closing our eyes. Oh my God. Am I really about to kiss a guy on our first date? I mean that's kind of crazy, but not unheard of. He is a guy I really like. And a hot guy at that. And I really want to kiss him. Our lips are a quarter of an inch apart, about to touch, when the door opens. To reveal Jared standing in the door way. I pull back and blush. Why did Jared have to pick this moment to interrupt? I kind of think he did it on purpose.

"Alex, are gonna come in or are you gonna stand out there all night?" he says. I glance up apologetically at Brady who is giving Jared the death stare. I turn around and start walking through the door, but then stop. I know just what to do to get back at my brother for interrupting my first kiss. I turn around and, quickly, walk over to Brady, put my hand on the back of his neck and pull his lips on to mine. I kiss him quickly then let go. With the biggest smile on my face, I run to my room before Jared can get to me. I hear the front door slam shut. When I get to my room I put my stuff down, sit on my bed and scream into my pillow.

I just had my first kiss.

I just had my first kiss! I squeal and lay down on my bed. I can't stop smiling. I bite my lip and think about his lips. He had been surprised at first, but after a second he had started to kiss me back. His lips were warm, just like his body temperature. I had asked him about it but he had said that it was genetics. I have a feeling that it runs deeper than that, but I didn't question him further. I had known that he wouldn't say anything more about it.

At that moment Leona walks in, followed by Antigone. Antigone walks to her bad and lays down. Leona sits on the edge of my bed and curls up her feet. I sit up.

"So how did it go?" she asks.

"It was amazing" I say.

"Well… give me details! Where did he take you?!"

"He took me to see that new movie, Avatar. Then we walked around for a little bit and then we went out to dinner."

"Was there anything else that happened?"

"We might have kissed," I say.

"Oh my gosh! He kissed you?!" Leona squeals.

"Well, I kissed him. But still we kissed." We squeal in harmony. After a few minutes we calm down.

"Okay. So tell me exactly how it happened. I want every detail," she demands. So I tell her. About how Jared interrupted us. How I wanted to get back at him. How Brady's lips felt. I've gotta admit. Having a sister is nice. You can talk to her about anything. And she will give you constructive criticism. Finally, Leona says that we have to go to bed if we want to be wide awake tomorrow. We say goodnight and she leaves. I get dressed in a pair of pajama pants with a shirt that doesn't match. I wash the makeup off of my face and put my hair into a pony tail. I say goodnight to Antigone, take off my hearing aids, and climb under my covers, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Alex's P.O.V.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I tell Brady as I tie the laces on the roller skates that are on my feet. Brady and I are on our second date and he decided to take me the local skating rink. During the summer they have roller skating, and then during winter they have ice skating. When I had told Julie, Cam and Tami about mine and Brady's plans, they had told me that I was actually pretty good at skating, but since I have amnesia, I have no idea what the hell I'm getting myself into. Brady smiles down at me as he stands up.

"You told me that I could pick where we go," he reminds me. I roll my eyes and stand up, only to almost fall on my ass in the skates. Thankfully, Brady is there and he grabs onto my arm firmly in order to keep me on my feet. "Just hold on to me and I'll keep you on your feet." I huff.

"Next time I'm picking where we go."

"That's fine with me." He then pulls me onto the slippery wood and I almost fall… again. So that's how it goes for the next hour; Brady skating backwards and me hanging onto his forearms for dear life. I somehow survive and find that it gets easier with each passing minute.

"So what do you want to eat?" Brady asks me as we walk up to the snack counter. I look up at the menu and all of the options. There are nachos, mozzarella sticks, chicken fingers, fries, chips, candy, various drinks etc.

"I'll have the fried chicken fingers with fries and a Coke," I tell the girl behind the counter. She's my age with long blonde hair, a cute button nose, and green eyes; her nametag reads "Jesse". Jesse writes my order down, then turns towards Brady with hungry eyes. And when I say "Hungry eyes" I mean she looks like she wants to jump his bones. And that makes me hate her.

"What will you have, Sexy," she says seductively. Brady doesn't seem to even notice how she is batting her eyelashes or twirling her ponytail; he's just looking at the menu.

"I'll have two orders of nachos, two orders of mozzarella sticks, and three hotdogs," he orders. Jesse doesn't think that his ordering a lot of food is weird, she just writes his order down, winks at him, then turns around to give our order to the people preparing the orders. After we pay and get our food, Brady and I go and sit down at a nearby table where we had set our skates. I ignore Brady as we eat our food, upset that he didn't tell that girl that he is here with someone. About five minutes into the silence Brady notices that something is wrong.

"What's the matter, Alex?" he asks me, honestly worried. I look up at him, he looks cute when he's worried about my well-being. His eyes go all wide with worry, and he clenches his fists as if he's ready to fight in my defense. I sigh loudly.

"Why didn't you tell that girl that you were here with someone?" I ask him. He looks confused, as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"What?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"That cashier, Jesse? She was flirting with you." He furrows his eyebrows.

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Yes, really. It was really obvious, and you didn't stop it." All of a sudden he smiles. "What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you're jealous," he tells me. I roll my eyes again and lean my head against the palm of my hand.

"Shut up."

"It's true." I look back at him.

"You really didn't notice?" I ask him. He laughs as if what I just said was the funniest thing in the world.

"No." He all of a sudden gives me a loving look. "I only have eyes for you." My bad mood instantly vanishes and I smile widely. It's at that moment that I see Jesse looking at us, so I decide to seize the moment to let her know that Brady is mine. I lean in and press my lips to his and soon we are full on making out. And I know that this is the start of something amazing. When we break apart, I see Jesse staring daggers at us, or more specifically me. I smile at her pissed off expression, and wave at her. She rolls her eyes and turns her back on us. Brady notices this and smile. "Do you want to get out of here?" I'm mostly done with my food so I agree and we walk out of the building.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Alex's P.O.V.

September third. The day that kids dread, and the day that parents celebrate. The day that I am so nervous about due to not remembering a thing about what it's like. The first day of school. I don't remember much about school, only what Cam, Julie, and Tami told me; which is that I'm good in gym, and science, but that's pretty much it. The popular people of our school consists of Vivian Locke, Fernanda Kahn, Alexis Ramos, Tiffani Singh, Brandon James, and Kyle Waters. They only hang out with people who are as rich they are, and they tried to get me to join their posse, because my parents have more than enough money to give me and my siblings what we need or want; and they wanted me to join them in making everyone miserable. But I had apparently said no, so I guess I know why she wants to make my life miserable.

The morning of the "big day" I am up extra early; I only slept about four hours last night, and I drank four cups of coffee, so I'm really hyper right now and can't stand still for that long. Since I'm awake at five in the morning, and don't have to leave until eight thirty, I decide to take an extra-long shower, I then blow dry my hair and do a simple fish tale braid. I get dressed in an outfit that I laid out the night before: black skinny jeans, a gray, long-sleeved shirt that has the words "I HATE YOU" on it, and my black and white converse. When I'm done applying a minimal amount of makeup, I put my hearing aids on. Throughout the last few weeks of summer vacation, I went to a teacher who taught me sign language. I'm pretty good at it, but I still need help with some of the signs. I brush my teeth and go down stairs. The house is quiet, I'm pretty sure my mom left while I was in the shower, my dad is probably at work, too. As for my brothers, Jared had moved into his own place with Kim about a week ago, and Justin graduated last year, so he is probably still asleep. I make myself a bowl of cereal and go to the living room and watch reruns of "Friends".

At around eight-thirty Leona walks down the stairs. She's a freshman this year so she'll be riding to school with me. I shut the T.V. off and grab my book bag while my sister grabs a banana for herself. We walk out the front door and I lock the door behind us.

"So are you nervous for your first day of high school?" I ask when we are pulling out of the drive way. She makes a face like she can't decide on how she feels.

"A little bit. Though I'm always nervous for the first day of school," she says.

"Me, too. I was up at five this morning. And even then I only got like, three hours of sleep. I mean… what are they going to think about me? About how I lost my memory, I mean."

"Haven't you been remembering some stuff?"

"Yeah, but nothing big. That's what irritates me. I just want to remember already" I say. Throughout the last couple of weeks, I've been remembering some stuff about my life, little things. And I just wish it would come back to me all at once. But the doctor told me that the memories won't come back all at once; that they'll come back in pieces. She explained it like this: my mind is like a computer, and my memories are the files. When I got into the car accident, my mind lost those files. That they are still there, it's just my mind can't access them. When I asked what I could do to remember, she suggested to go to familiar places. Such as my school, my house, my friends' houses. Anyways, when we get to the school I see the kids walking past my car in their new clothes and new shoes. I can tell the freshman from the other students. The freshmen have scared and amazed looks on their faces, and they are smaller than the others.

"You ready?" Leona asks. I take a deep breath and nod. We get out of the car and I can automatically feel the stares. I shut the door and look around. My friends have not arrived yet, but I spot Brady across the parking lot getting out of his car. I smile a little bit. Brady and I have been dating for two months, and last week he had asked me to be his girlfriend. I, of course, said yes and I can tell you that I squealed in my closet for ten minutes when I had gotten home. He was the sweetest guy ever, and he listens to what I have to say. I think that we are still in the honeymoon stage of our relationship, but I don't care. And after mine and Brady's first date, Jared didn't complain as much, but I suspect that he's still not happy about our relationship. At that moment, a bunch of Leona's friends walk up to her and they start to squeal about being in high school, and I think I hear something about a guy named Kaden Wesley.

"Alex, I'm gonna go to class with my friends. I'll meet you back here at the end of the day, okay?" Leona asks. I look at her, she's looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Sure. I'll see you later" I say. Her and her friends walk off to try to find their first class. When I turn my head I see Brady walking towards me. Heads turn when they see that he's heading towards me. I can see a group of people dressed way too nicely for school. They have that look about them that screams popular. Two girls who I'm guessing are Vivian and Fernanda, narrow their eyes at me. When Brady reaches me he kisses me lightly on the lips. When he pulls back, we look into each other's eyes, and I smile. "Hey."

"Hey. How was your morning?" he asks.

"Oh you know," I say. "I was up until like, two in the morning. Then I woke up at five. I have a feeling I never get a full nights rest on the night before the first day of school."

"Ah, so I'm guessing you're exhausted then?"

"No. Not really, I had four cups of coffee so I'm wide awake. Though I'm sure that I'll be tired later today, no doubt" I say. By now we are walking to first period. I have Chemistry which I'm looking forward to.

"I saw Fernanda and Vivian staring you down. I'm guessing they're jealous of you," he says, referring to earlier. I laugh loudly. Is he serious?

"Yeah right," I say sarcastically. "What could they possibly be jealous of? My hearing aids?" We are nearing the place where we have to go our separate ways. We are holding hands and we don't care who stares.

"They're jealous because of how beautiful you are," he tells me. We stop in front of my first period class room. I snort.

"I can tell you that it's not because of my 'beauty'," I retort. He looks unconvinced. The warning bell goes off and everybody hurries to get to class, not wanting to be late on the first day. Brady looks hesitant to leave me.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asks. We'd gone over this a dozen times. He'd offered to walk me to all of my classes since I don't remember the school much; but I told him that I'd be fine, and that I'd find my way around eventually.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be able to find my way around. Besides, I can always ask for directions," I say. He sighs, and nods. He kisses me on the lips for a moment, and I can hear gags from inside the class room. He pulls back.

"I'll see you at lunch," he says, then walks away. I look after him for a moment before walking into the room. I see Vivian and Alexis sitting in the front row, looking annoyed. As I make my way to my seat Vivian puts her purse in my way, I don't have enough time to step over it, so I trip and fall on the floor, spilling the contents of her purse in the process. Everybody starts laughing and I blush fire truck red. I get on my knees and start stuffing Vivian's stuff back into her purse. When I'm almost done I come across a white, plastic stick. It confuses me for a second before I recognize what it is. A pregnancy test. It's a pregnancy test. But why would Vivian need one, unless… I flip over the stick, and there in the middle is a pink plus sign.

Someone snatches the thing out of my hands. I look up and meet Vivian's cold eyes. She knows that I saw the positive pregnancy test. She stuffs it into her bag before anyone else can see it, and turns around to face the front of the class room. I get up and the late bell rings. I reach my seat just as the teacher walks in.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Katz. And before you ask, you cannot call me Mr. Kat, Mr. Kitty, or Mr. Meow. Either Mr. Katz or Mr. K, that clear?" the teacher says in a playful tone. The class laughs and all of a sudden I'm pulled into a memory.

 _~Memory~_

 _"Guess who!" a raspy voice says into my ear as a pair of hands cover my eyes. After having my mini heart attack, I let out a large breath of relief that nobody is trying to kill me. I know that the person whose hands cover my eyes, is my best friend Julie due to her multiple rings. She wears our class ring on the ring finger of her right hand, a ring with a green emerald on her pointer finger of her left hand and a promise ring that her parents gave her on the ring finger of her left hand. Once I asked her why she wears so many rings, and she told me that she feels as if her fingers are "naked" if she doesn't wear them. And despite knowing that it's Julie, I decide to play dumb._

 _"Um… is it Jessica Alba?" I ask innocently. She giggles._

 _"Nope," she says, trying to disguise her voice._

 _"Is it Carrie Underwood?" Sighing in defeat, she uncovers my eyes and leans against the locker next to mine. I quickly finish putting my books in my locker; and when I look down at my best friend, I see her smiling up at me; which is not uncommon for her, but it still creeps me out a little bit. "What's with the clown smile?" I grab the binder that I'll need for first through four periods and close my locker._

 _"Guess who's back in town." This catches me off guard as I'd been expecting her to say something like "a pair of stilettos just went on sale at Macy's!" or something of that nature._

 _"I give up, who?"_

 _"Brady Fuller!" I raise my eyebrows at her answer. She's always been attracted to Brady Fuller. I mean, who wouldn't be with his black hair and dark brown eyes. And with that mysterious look and the fact that his skin has always been lighter than everyone else's, as well as the muscles that he hides under a motorcycle jacket; he's what girls like Vivian Locke and Fernanda Kahn would consider "hot". I think that he's hot too, but at least I don't go around drooling over him. The word is that his father took him to visit family for a couple of days and I guess he just got back._

 _"Cool," I answer Julie. Her eyebrows shoot way up and she looks at me as if I'm on crack._

 _"Cool? That's all you have to say?" We start walking towards her class, which is on the way to my class._

 _"Yeah." I smile, amused at her fixation with Brady. "Listen, I have to work an extra shift at the diner today in order to replace my laptop, do you want to come?" My older brother Justin had been playing a video game and had gotten pissed when he didn't win, so he threw a fit a spilled his cup of orange soda all over my laptop. I honestly would have punched him in the face if it hadn't been for our older brother Jared, who stepped in at the last second. I had kind of hoped that he'd been too busy making out with his girlfriend Kim to notice our dispute. Julie sighs in defeat._

 _"Sure, I could use a slice of apple pie with whipped cream," she says. That's when I remember something._

 _"Have you talked to Tami and Cam lately?" Tammy and Cam are our other friends. Tami being extremely athletic due to her being extremely tall, and Cam being extremely sassy and sarcastic due to him being… well… him. Tami had been out sick the last couple of days and Cam had been in Canada for a funeral. Julie pushes a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and nods._

 _"Yeah, Cam said that he'll hopefully be back within the next couple of days and Tami said that she'll probably be coming back tomorrow," she tells me._

 _"Okay good, because I really miss them."_

 _"Me too-" she starts to say but is cut off by the warning bell. "I'll see you at lunch." She waves at me as she heads into English, while I head towards advanced chemistry. And as I'm just about to turn the corner that'll take me to the hallway in which my first period class is in, I bump into a brick wall. I stumble and a warm hand wraps around my arm to keep me from falling. I look up to see that what I had bumped into wasn't a wall, but Brady. He's standing next to his best friend Collin Littlesea who is just as buff as he is._

 _"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologize to him. I look up into his eyes and that's when I realize that his eyes are not just dark brown; dark brown outlines the iris, and the actual iris is chocolate brown with gold flecks in them. And when I look at his face, as he looks at me, I can see that he looks like he's a blind man seeing the sin for the very first time. Which is weird, because nobody has ever looked at me like that before. He opens his mouth as if he's about to say something when Mrs. Hernandez comes out of her room, probably to scold us. I'm right._

 _"Go to class Mr. Fuller and Mr. Littlesea, the late bell is about to ring," she says. Then she turns her attention to me. "You too Miss. Cameron." I nod, telling her that I hear her and that I'll get to class in a second. As for Brady, he's frowning down at me. Compared to my five foot five frame, he's a giant._

 _"Wait, your last name is Cameron? As in Alexandra Cameron? The younger sister of Jared and Justin Cameron?" he asks me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion._

 _"Yeah, in the flesh," I confirm. His eyes widen, and I decide that now's the right time to head to class. "I'll see you around, Brady." I then sidestep him and Collin and head in the direction of my class._

 _"Shit!" I hear behind me. "Jared and Justin are gonna kill me!"_

 _"Language, Mr. Fuller!" Mrs. Fernandez scolds. And I keep on walking._

 _~End Memory~_

I come out of the memory to someone saying my name. "Alexandra Cameron, is Alexandra Cameron here," says Mr. Katz. That's when I realize that he's taking attendance. I raise my hand.

"Here," I say. He looks over at me.

"Thank you for finally answering Alexandra. If you had waited any longer I would have marked you absent," he says. A few people chuckle.

"Alex," I say, annoyed.

"What's that, Alexandra?"

"I prefer Alex."

"Well, I'll be sure to call you by that when I start getting paid to care about what you prefer, Alexandra," he says. The class bursts out laughing. My anger boils over the top.

"Well, Mr. Kitty, you can call me Alexandra until you're blue in the face, but I'm not going to answer to that name. So instead of trying to fight a battle that you are surely going to lose, why don't you make your life a little easier by calling me by the name I go by?" I snap back. My heart gives a leap of joy, like my body is used to talking back to adults. I don't even know where the talking back came from. He looks at me for a second.

"I said to call me Mr. Katz," he says in a firm voice. I smile tightly.

"Well, I'll be sure to call you that when I start caring about what you prefer" I say reciting almost the exact words he had said to me. I sigh loudly, and seem to get it through his thick skull that he will not be winning this one. He knows that he can't send me to the office, because I did nothing wrong. He moves on with the attendance and I go back to the memory. I'm guessing that is how Brady and I met. The thing that I'm concentrating on, is the way that he was staring at me. It was like he thought I was a god or something. I wonder why he looked at me that way. I'm gonna have to ask him the next time I see him. Also, this memory was different from the last few, it was in the first person point of view, instead of the third person point of view. What does that mean? I hope nothing bad.

The next four periods after that go by quickly. When the bell rings signaling that it is now lunch time, I get up and gather my stuff. When I walk out the door I am greeted by my boyfriend.

"Hey" he says taking my hand. We start walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hi" I say with a smile.

"I heard you stood up to Mr. Katz," he says. I roll my eyes.

"He refused to call me "Alex", and he embarrassed in front of the whole class. What was I supposed to do?" I say.

"Well, I'm glad you stuck up for yourself," he says. I take a deep breath; I guess this is the time to ask him about the time we first met.

"So, I remembered something in class today," I start. He looks down at me in surprise.

"You did? What did you remember?" he asks.

"Well… I remember the time we first met," I tell him. We are in the lunch line by now. My tray is already filled with two slices of cheese pizza, a salad, and a can of Coke. When I say this, Brady freezes mid-reach. He'd been going for a cheese burger, despite his already full tray. After a second he moves on to the checkout. We pay for our food and head towards the table where my friends and Collin are sitting.

"You do?" he asks finally.

"Yeah," I say.

"What do you remember about it?"

"Well, I remember you looking at me like you were a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. And I was wondering why you were." Everybody at the table is quiet, especially Collin.

"I looked at you like that because you're beautiful," he says. That might be true, but I know it runs deeper than that.

"Brady it runs deeper than that, and you know it. Now tell me," I demand. I wait for him to answer, but he doesn't, I'm starting to get annoyed. He sighs loudly.

"I'll tell you after school, okay? I'll follow you home and we can talk," he says. He smiles slightly, and I return it. Why does he seem so hesitant to tell me? I didn't think it was such a big deal. But I guess I'm wrong. Great, my first day of school, and my first period teacher pretty much wants to eat me, and my boyfriend might be keeping a secret from me. Great. Just great.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Alex's P.O.V.

At the end of ninth period I walk out of the school towards my car, and I can already see Leona waiting for me to unlock the doors. All I can think about is what Brady is going to say. Is he going to say that he's been cheating on me? God I hope not. But that'd be just my luck. When I get to the car I unlock the doors, and get in.

"So how was your first day?" I ask as we head home.

"It was awesome! High school is so much better than middle school. Plus, the food is so much better. In middle school they just had either whatever they made that day, or a sandwich. Now I can choose between pizza, cheese burgers, fries, calzones, and stuff. It's so cool," she says. I smile. It's nice to see her excited. "How was your first day?"

"Well, all I can say is that my first period teacher hates me. But everything else was fine. I love my eighth period teacher, Miss. Hart, she's really nice" I say. Miss. Hart is really sweet and I can't wait to see what she has in store for the year. I look out the side mirror, and sure enough Brady is following us.

When we get to the house I turn to my sister. "Go ahead inside, I have to talk to Brady," I say. I hand her the house keys.

"So that's why he was following us. I was starting to think that he was stalking us," she says. I roll my eyes at her and we get out of the car and Leona goes up to the house door. Brady walks up to me. I smile. He kisses me slightly.

"Ugh, can you guys please wait until I actually get inside?" Leona complains. I blush. I didn't realize that she has yet to walk through the door. We wait until she gets inside; then we start making out again. I'm not sure what Brady is hiding, but I do know one this: I love him. I might not be in love with him yet, but I love him. As long as what he's hiding is not bad, I'll be okay with it. Speaking of which, he said that he'd tell me after school. I pull back so that our faces are about an inch apart. I keep my eyes closed.

"So… are you gonna tell me what you're hiding, like you said you would?" I ask. He sighs. I open my eyes just in time to see him nod. "So what is it?"

"Come for a walk with me?" he asks. This confuses me more than ever; but I trust him.

"Okay…?" I say questioningly.

"Don't worry it'll only take a minute," he says. He takes my hand and leads me to the woods. When we are about a yard in we stop. Some walk. He starts pacing back and forth, like he's nervous. "Okay, so this is really hard to explain, but I'm gonna try my best." I raise my eyebrows.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" I ask. He looks surprised.

"No! No, of course not," he says, and I sigh in relief. "Do you remember the legends of our tribe? The ones you heard at the council meeting the other week?" I nod. Of course I do, those stories were so interesting about shape shifters and the third wife's sacrifice. Brady takes a deep breath. "Well… they're true. All of them are." He waits for my reaction, and I let what he said sink in. Then I start to laugh. I mean really. Does he really expect me to believe that there are shape shifters and vampires around here, let alone anywhere? I mean, those kinds of things don't exist. How could they? Then I take a look at his face and see that he's serious. I stop laughing automatically. I clear my throat.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I ask. He nods and I frown. I still don't believe him.

"Maybe you should go to a doctor or something, because you're not thinking right," I say.

"Alex I'm telling you the truth. Why won't you believe me?" he asks.

"Because things like shape shifters and vampires don't exist," I tell him.

"Yes they do," he says.

"Prove it to me," I demand. He hesitates for a second, then he sighs.

"Okay, turn around," he says.

"Why?"

"So I can prove to that every legend is true," he says. I nod, still a little confused and turn around and face the direction we came from. I hear a shuffling behind me, then I hear a soft bark. I furrow my eyebrows. I slowly turn around, and when I do I give a slight gasp. There in front of me, is a horse sized ashy-brown wolf. Where the fuck is Brady? Did the wolf eat him? God. That'd be just my luck. My first ever boyfriend is eaten by a wolf. Only me. Though I didn't hear a scream. And I'm sure I would have heard something if Brady had been eaten.

I look at the wolf, scared. I didn't know there are wolves in La Push. But then I remember the wolf part of the legends. They were described as being horse sized. Could the wolf be Brady? Only one way to find out. His eyes. Even if Brady turns into a wolf his eyes would be the same, right? I look into the wolfs eyes, and sure enough, they are the exact same as Brady's. Well, the wolf is Brady. I didn't know I was holding my breath until I go to speak.

"Brady?" I ask. The wolf nods his huge head. "Oh my gosh. You're a wolf. You're a fucking wolf. When did this happen?" He looks at me for a second, before running behind a large tree. I do not know what he's doing, but a minute later he runs out from behind the tree as a human. He starts to reach out to me, but I take a step back. Hurt crosses his face. "When did this happen?" I ask again.

"I phased for the first time when I was thirteen," he says.

"So you've been a wolf for almost four years? We've been going out for two months and you didn't think of telling me?"

"I had to wait for the right time." I snort. Then I think of something.

"Do my brothers know?" I ask. He gives me a look, and it hits me. "They're wolves too, aren't they?" He nods. I bite my lip. Were they ever planning to tell me? I feel so hurt right now that my chest and throat feel tight. "Does my sister know?"

"No. No one is supposed to know about us. There are only a few exceptions," he says.

"And I'm one of those exceptions? Why?" I ask.

"Well… there's one more thing I have to tell you. You know the stories of the third wife? How she was different from his last two wives?" he asks. I nod. "Well, we call that imprinting. It's something that us shape shifters do when we find our soul mate. When we look into her eyes for the first time, we automatically become attached to her. We'd do anything for her, be anything for her. Whether it was a friend, a brother, a protector, or a lover." He says it with such emotion that I start to suspect that he imprinted.

"Did you imprint?" I ask.

"Yeah, I did," he says.

"Who did you imprint on?"

"I imprinted on you, Alex." Everything comes crashing down at that moment. The only reason he asked me out is because his wolf side told him to love me.

"So you don't really don't like me, the wolf side of you likes me. It's not you," I say trying not to cry.

"Alex, how can you say that?"

"How can I not say that? You're forced to like me; you didn't have a choice," I say. I'm crying now. God, I hate crying. It makes my neck all sticky, and my face all blotchy, and it takes all the energy out of me.

"No, that's not true," he says. He sounds desperate.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that, if you had not become a wolf that you would still would have asked me out. That you would still know I exist," I say. He doesn't say anything. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Listen Alex…," Brady starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me, and don't come near me. I wouldn't want to hold you back from who you really want to be with," I sob. Then I turn around and walk away, tears streaming down my face. When I get back to the house I grab my book bag from my car, then run up to my room before anyone notices that I'm crying. For the next hour I do my homework while trying not to get tears on the paper. Finally, I put my books away and call Julie. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" she says.

"Julie? It's Alex," I sob into the phone.

"Alex? What's wrong? Are you crying?" she asks.

"Brady and I broke up, and I need someone to talk to," I say. I have no intention to tell her about the secret of how Brady and my brothers turn into wolves, but I hope she can comfort me.

"All right, um… Tami and I will be right over," she says and hangs up. Fifteen minutes later Julie, Tami, and Cam walk into my room. I look at Julie with my eyebrows raised.

"He insisted on coming. But look what I got," she says. She tosses the plastic bag to me. When I look inside there are several tubs of ice cream, and two movies. They are called Hancock and Iron Man. We decided to watch Hancock first while we eat ice cream. We have to watch the movie downstairs because I do not have a TV in my room. Julie and Tami sit in beanbag chairs on the floor; Cam sits on one end of the couch, and I am laying down of the couch, my head cushioned on his lap. I might have broken up with Brady, but at least I have really great friends.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think about Alex's reaction to the big secret? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Alex's P.O.V.

It's been about a month since that day in the woods with Brady. After that I started to get depressed. I don't go out much, only to go to school. And even though we are broken up, I still have feelings for Brady. In fact, every day that goes by I fall a little more in love with him. Each time I see him, he looks a little ragged. He looks more pale, there are bags under his eyes and I think he might have lost weight. As for me, well… I'm not doing so great either. I don't get a lot of sleep, and I don't eat as much as I used to. As for my relationship with Vivian, we are now friends. Let me explain. When everybody found out that she's pregnant, they all disowned her. Nobody would talk to her, and her boyfriend broke up with her. She had no one. Her parents were supportive, but they don't really talk to her anymore. One day I found her in the girl's room crying. I had asked her why she was crying, and she told me that nobody would talk to her now that they know her secret. I told her that, if they won't talk to her because she's pregnant, then they aren't really her friends. The next day I went with her to the doctor and we've been friend's ever since. We might not be close yet, but we're friends.

Anyways, today is the day of Jared and Kim's wedding. All of us girls wake up early and got our hair, nails, and makeup done. Then I put on my A-line dark gray maid of honor dress with a tulle skirt and a sweetheart neckline. When I'm done getting dressed, I go out into the bedroom. We are at a fancy motel; we stayed overnight last night, and we'll be staying again tonight. When I walk in, I can see all of the girls in their dresses, they are all excited about the big event. When I look at Kim I gasp. She looks beautiful in her A-line strapless embroidery organza satin wedding dress. Her hair is piled up on top of her head and her veil hangs around her. I smile at her and I help her get into her shoes.

"You look great," I say.

"Thanks Alex," she says. Finally, it's time to go down to the room where the ceremony is going to be held. We all grab our bouquets and pile onto the elevator. A few minutes later it's time to walk down the aisle. We are all in our positions, Kim is standing next to her dad. The, kind of, bad thing about the setup is that Brady has to walk down the aisle, since he is Jared's best man. It won't be that bad, it'll just be awkward. When I loop my arm through his, I look at him. He looks really sexy with his black suit and tie. His hair is styled nicely, too. He is also looking at me.

"You look beautiful, Alex," he says. My heart soars when he smiles at me. I smile back.

"Thanks, you look really nice, too," I say. When everybody is down the aisle, everyone in the audience sits down and the minister begins.

"We are here to witness the union of Kimberly Anne Connweller, and Jared Michael Cameron…"

 **~A Few Hours Later~**

The ceremony was beautiful. You could really tell that Jared and Kim really love each other; the way the stared into each other's eyes, and the way they practically made out when it was time for Jared to kiss Kim. Then they walked back down the aisle to go and take pictures. The reception area is so beautiful. It is decorated with fall colors and there is a bunch of tables, and a place where people can dance, and there is a DJ. Everyone is having a good time, and the food is delicious. I have the chicken with asparagus and mashed potatoes. After that everyone dances. They play almost all fast songs. Finally, a slow song comes on, and everyone grabs a partner and starts to dance. I am all alone until someone clears their throat. I look up to see Brady staring down at me.

"Can I have this dance?" he asks. I debate that for a second, then decide that it can't hurt. I mean, I really want to dance with him and I think that it might be good for me.

"Sure," I say smiling a little. We dance for a little while in silence.

"You know I never meant to upset you. When I told you about shape shifters and imprinting, I mean. I just wanted you to know about the secret, before you found out some other way. The reason I didn't tell you sooner was because of Jared. He's the alpha, and I had no choice but to listen to him when he said not to tell you until you asked about it. But part of it was that I was afraid that you would be so scared of me that you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I guess I was right," he says. I take a deep breath; I have my head on his shoulder and I am staring off into space.

"It's not that I was scared. It was that I was upset. I was upset that you kept it from me. That Jared and Justin kept it from me, for so long. That's what I was angry about. Well… that was part of it. The other part was that… that, if it wasn't for the fact that you turned into a wolf, that you probably wouldn't even have noticed me," I say softly.

"That's not true. I imprinted on you, Alex. Which means that we are meant to be together. I would have still noticed my feelings, but it would have taken longer. But trust me, I would have come around sooner or later," he says.

"But you don't have a choice in loving me. Don't you want a choice?" I ask. He's quiet for a second, and I am staring to think that he does want choices. Not that I would blame him.

"No, I wouldn't. Besides, even if I did have a choice I would pick you. I would always pick you," he says. I pull back and stare into his eyes. Okay, now I'm defiantly in love with him. He starts to move his head, to touch his lips to mine, but we are interrupted.

"Okay! All of the single ladies gather up into center of the dance floor for the throwing of the bouquet!" the DJ says. Brady and I pull away from each other. I smile at him apologetically, then I go and sit down in my chair. I don't really want to take part in the event. I'm thinking over the events that just happened between Brady and I, when something lands in my hands. It takes me a second to realize that it's the bouquet of flowers. I blush tomato red and try not to make eye contact as everyone stares at me and laughs.

 **~A few More Hours Later~**

After cake and other desserts, everyone starts to head up to their hotel room. I walk with Brady, hand in hand, since our rooms are just a couple of doors away from each other. I'm not sure where our relationship stands, but I hope we can patch things up, and soon, because I'm not sure I can take one more moment away from him. We stop in front of his door. He looks at me and I can feel my heart grow faster.

"Alex-," that's all he says. Then his lips come down on mine. Oh who am I kidding? I am the one who kissed him. I mean, I was the one who made the first move on our first date, so why not now? At first he kisses me slowly, and softly; but after a moment his lips grow urgent, and I can feel the lust behind the kiss. He pulls back slightly and looks towards his door. "Do you want to?" I don't even have to ask what he means, because I already know. If I'm going to lose my virginity, it might as well be now and with him.

"Yes" I say. We go into his room, and he locks the door. We kiss for a moment in the middle of the room, before moving towards the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Alex's P.O.V.

Throughout the months after Jared and Kim's wedding Brady have gotten closer; and not just because we had sex. Besides a couple of minor fights, we get along pretty well. We had sex a couple more times after that night, and I was faced with the horrifying task of asking my mother if she can help me get birth control, because I don't want to end up like Vivian. Don't get me wrong, now that I've gotten to know Vivian she is actually nice, but that doesn't mean I want to end up a teen mom. The reason why she was being mean all the time was because of some problems at home. Not that I can forget the way she treated me or everyone else, it's just the way she acts now that matters. Vivian found out the gender of her baby last week; she's having a baby girl. She already picked out a name for her, Elora Noelle. Anyways, when I asked my mom if she can get me birth control pills, Jared had been there- we were having a family dinner. As soon as the words were out of my mouth Jared got blue in the face.

"Why do you need birth control?" he asked. I raise my eyebrows.

"Well, Jared, I think that's a talk you should have with Mom and Dad," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"What your brother means is, aren't you too young to have sex? I mean, you're only sixteen," my dad said.

"Okay, as much as I would like to talk about my sex life, I just want to know if mom can help me get some birth control pills," I said.

"Well, in my opinion, if you have enough sense to use protection, then you are old enough to have a physical relationship. I will get you the birth control pills tomorrow," my mom had said. I smiled at my brother, and went upstairs to my room.

 _~Present Day~_

Today is Valentine's Day, a.k.a. my seventeenth birthday. I told everyone that I did not want a party. All I want for my birthday is a tattoo. There had been a lot of arguments about this, but eventually my parents agreed to it, as long as it is small. So today Brady is taking me out for the day and then we are going to meet my mom at the tattoo parlor, then my family and I will be going out to dinner. This morning I take a shower, and get dressed in the outfit I laid out the night before. A loose white t-shirt that has a high neck, a high-waisted black leather skirt, knee high black socks, and black and white Jordan sneakers. I put on some makeup, my hearing aids, and a black leather jacket. Brady picks me up at one and we go to the Valentine's Day carnival in Port Angeles. We go on rides and play games and eat food that's really bad for you.

"So, how's your birthday so far?" Brady asks. We are holding hand and just walking, looking at the little kids run around in excitement, and their parents trying to keep up with them.

"It's okay. It'll be better when I get my tattoo and we go back to you place. Your dad is out of town, on a business trip, right?" I ask, smiling a little bit. A smile pulls at his lips.

"Yeah, he won't be back until Tuesday," he says.

"Perfect," I say. We then start to make out, French style. Hey, it's love day, so nobody can tell us to stop; not that we would have if somebody did. We can hear some kids yell "EWW!" and start giggling. I'm not sure if they were talking about Brady and I, but I don't care. After a minute we pull away, and I realize that it's getting dark. "We have to meet my mom," I remind him. He sighs.

"Okay, let's go," he says. We drive off to the tattoo parlor where my mom is waiting for us. It takes me a while to decide what I want, but I finally decide. I'm going to get a tattoo of an electrocardiogram, and at the end of the line are the words "Just Live" in cursive. The tattoo is located just under my collarbone by my left shoulder. It hurt, but it's worth it. When I'm done my mom pays for the tattoo, and head towards the restaurant, where we are going to meet everyone. The only other people that are coming are, Jared, Kim, Justin, Leona, Cam, Tami, Julie, and my dad. We eat dinner, the waiters and waitresses come out singing happy birthday to me really loudly and give me a free dessert. Then they give me their gifts that they got me. Cam, Julie, and Tami got me a basketball signed by my favorite basketball player, LeBron James. I'm so surprised by their gifts that I'm barely able to ask how they were able to get an autograph from him. Tami simply says that she has an aunt who has a cousin, who has a boyfriend, who has a friend that knows LeBron, and Tami pulled some strings and was able to get the basketball signed by him. I hug all three of them and thank them. Jared and Kim give me a gift card to Bed, Bath and Beyond; they must know that I'm practically obsessed with Bed, Bath and Beyond's scented candles. Justin gives me twenty bucks. And what Brady gives me makes my heart soar. He gives me a silver open heart necklace.

"Where did you get the money for this?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Two months' worth of allowance. It was worth it," he says.

"I can't take this, it's too much," I say.

"I was nothing. I wanted to get it for you," he says. In the end I give in, and let him put it around my neck.

An hour and a half later we are back at his house, lying in bed, under the covers, me in my bra and underwear, and Brady in his boxers. We are resting after… well… you know.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" I ask him. He thinks about it for a second.

"Well, I'll have to stay in La Push, to protect the tribe. But I'd like to go to community college to be and engineer. What about you?" he asks.

"Well… I want to, hopefully, go to Yale, to be a doctor," I say.

"You want to be a doctor?"

"Yeah. I want to work with children who have cancer, or heart failure. I want to know that I'm making a difference in their lives."

"But Yale is far away. And you'll have to complete a four-year undergraduate degree, then another four years in medical school. Then you'll have to do at least three years of training. I don't think that I'll be able to stay away from you for that long," he says. I sigh.

"I know it'll take a long time and hard work, but it's worth it. Plus, I'll come home for Thanksgiving and Christmas and summer vacation," I say.

"But still, I'll miss you," he says.

"I'll miss you, too. But let's not think about that right now. I mean, I still have almost a year and a half to go until I graduate, and I didn't even apply to Yale, let alone get in. So, let's cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" I say. I look up at him. I have my head pillowed on his bare chest. He smiles.

"Okay" he says. Then he pulls in for more…. well… you know.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Alex's P.O.V.

After my birthday, the days go by pretty quickly, and everything seems to be going right for me. I made the honor roll and am eighth in my class. I won the annual science fair with my project on powering an entire house for one month using homemade solar panels. And mine and Brady's relationship seems to be going great. We still get in to a few fight every so often, but what couple doesn't? And I help Vivian prepare for the baby. I help her with the nursery, and hold a baby shower for her. I'm glad that I get to help her, because I'd want someone to do the same for me if I were ever in that situation.

On April third, I'm sitting on the living room couch, trying to ignore the period cramps, when I get a call from an unknown number.

"Hello," I say into the speaker.

"Alexandra? This is Mrs. Locke. I just called to let you know that Vivian has gone into labor and has requested your presence here at the hospital," Mrs. Locke says. God, she sounds like a diplomat or something. So formal with no individuality at all.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I hang up the phone, turn off _Spongebob Squarepants_ , grab my purse and car keys, and jet off to the hospital.

* * *

When I get to the emergency room, I quickly park and run inside. I haven't been to the emergency room since the accident, and it's kind of weird. When I get inside I can see people running around, and people in the waiting room. I go up to the front desk that is manned by a woman with red hair.

"I'm here to see Vivian Locke," I say to her. She looks at me through her glasses.

"And who are you?" she asks. I sigh, I don't have the time for this.

"I'm a friend," I say. The nurse types something into a computer.

"Vivian is in room one-oh-four, on the second floor," she tells me. I nod gratefully, and take a visitors' pass. When I get to Vivian's room, I open the door to see her under the blanket.

"Hey," I say when I get to her side. She looks at me and smiles a little bit. "I got here as soon as I heard."

"Thanks, but it might take a while. I'm only two centimeters dilated. But it still hurts like hell," she says.

"I can't even imagine. Don't worry, I'll be right here until it's time to push. I have reason to believe that your mom will be by your side for that," I reassure her. She nods.

A few hours later, Vivian has managed to fall asleep for a little while, and so I go to the vending machines to get a snack. I get a Snickers, and a Twix and a bottle of water, and sit down on a chair in the waiting room. And as I do, something snaps inside of me; and memories flood through me. And I remember everything. Why I was driving the day of my accident, how I was mad at Jared and Justin because they were hanging out with their cult. I remember when I broke Vivian's arm. I remember Cam's first day at our school. I remember breaking Kyle's arm, and Brandon's nose. I remember the day Jared first came home after disappearing for three days. I remember everything. It feels like I'm whole again. Like I finally found the missing piece to the puzzle. I look around me. I put my snack on the chair next to me and call Brady.

"Hello?" he says when he answers.

"Brady? It's Alex," I say.

"Alex, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. Vivian went into labor. But that's not what I'm calling about. I'm calling to tell you that I remember." The other end is silent for a second.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I remember everything. I've got my memory back." And then I tell him everything, and some of the things I remember. "Isn't that amazing? I finally have my memory back."

"That's great, Alex," he says, but there is something off with his voice.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just... I'm wondering if you'll go back to the way you used to be," he says. I freeze. What is that supposed to mean?

"What's wrong with the way I used to be? Do you just like me because I'm not as independent as I used to be? Because I don't talk back as much as I used to?" I ask.

"No! Of course not! That's not what I said-" he starts to say, but I cut him off.

"Well that's what it sounded like," I say angrily.

"That came out wrong-." I disconnect. I can't believe he just said that. Though later I'll probably not be mad at him due to me being sure that I picked a fight out of nothing. I go back to Vivian's room after eating my snack and hang out with her until it is time to have the baby.

 _~Later That Day~_

Elora Noelle Locke came into the world on May 13, 2010. She weighs 7 pounds, 13 ounces, and is 21 inches long. She also has a full head of black hair. And as soon as I held her I got out of there due to my being absolutely exhausted. I find that I hate hospitals. I walk out to my car, exhausted and hope that when I get home, that I can get into bed and sleep for a million years. But all hopes for that are ruined when I get to my car and see Brady. I stop about two feet from the car and cross my arms.

"Why are you here?" I ask. Brady comes up in front of me and tries to wrap his arms around me, but I pull back. I look up at him with a pissed off look on my face.

"Alex, I'm sorry I said what I did. I didn't mean it like that," He says.

"What did you mean, then?" I ask.

"I meant, are you going to be like you used to be, confident, strong minded and funny. Not that you aren't like that now, you are. But, you are more shy and quiet. But I love that about you. I didn't mean it to come out the way it sounded, but I was tired and irritated," he says. I think about that for a second. I want to stay mad, but I can't stay mad at him. I love him too much. And I guess I did overreact. I take Brady by the front of his shirt and pull him down for a kiss.

"I guess I did overact just a little bit," I say when I pull back. He laughs slightly.

"It's okay, I love you anyway" he says. I laugh.

"Can you drive me home? I'm exhausted" I say.

"Sure." He gets into the driver's side and I get into the passenger side, and he drives me home. When we arrive, I give Brady another long kiss, and go into the house. I fill my parents and Leona in about Vivian and go upstairs. I take a long, hot shower and put on some sweats. I then climb into bed, and snuggle into Dexter, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 _One Year Later_

Alex's P.O.V.

"Did my letter come yet?" I ask my sister for the thousandth time. I applied to Yale in October. It is now May and I was supposed to get my letter a week ago. I really want to know if I got in or not. Leona comes into the living room. Her hair is wet from being outside getting the mail.

"No," she says. "Just bills and stuff." I groan. What the fuck is taking them so long? So far I have been accepted at the university of Washington, and NYU. But I'd really like to go to my first choice college. Leona sits on the couch next to me. "Don't worry, it'll come. They have to send it before June, so I bet it'll come in the next couple of days."

"God, I hope so. I really want to go to Yale," I say. Brady had gotten accepted into an online school for engineering. So this way, he'll be able to stay in La Push. If I get into Yale, I'll have to move all the way to New Haven, Connecticut. I'll be away for eleven years. I won't be able to see Brady, or Emily, or Justin, Jared, Kim, Leona, my parents, or my six-month old niece Lucy. But I'll still be back for Christmas and Thanksgiving, and Summer. I sigh loudly. Maybe Leona is right and it'll come in a couple of days.

 _~The Next Day~_

I'm walking to my car when someone calls my name.

"Alex!" Brady says. I turn around to see him running towards me. I smile. Brady and I are still dating after almost two years. When Brady gets to me, he gives me a quick kiss.

"Hey," I say, smiling at him.

"Emily wants to know if you'd like to come to her house for dinner. The whole pack will be there, and the imprints," he says.

"Will I have to help cook?" I ask. I honestly hate cooking. Plus, I'm terrible at it.

"Probably. Emily will need as much help as she can get. With the way me and the guys eat, she'll have to make a lot of food." I groan.

"You know I hate cooking," I say.

"I know, but if you tell Em that she'll just tell you to suck it up," he says. I give him an annoyed look. "Please? I'll do anything you want me to." I raise my eyebrows.

"Anything?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Anything," he confirms. A small smile forms at my lips. I know exactly what he can do for me.

* * *

"You want me to wash Dexter?" he asks. We are in the bathroom at my house and the bathtub is filling with warm water.

"Yep," I say. I take Dexter's collar off of him and set it in the counter.

"Why?"

"Because I have to take him to the vet on Monday, and I want him to be clean," I say.

"I don't know how to wash a dog," he says with a confused look on his face. I give a small laugh. That's ironic.

"Just put the soap on him, make sure you scrub with your finger nails. Make sure you do his muzzle and his neck, and in between his toes, and you even have to wash his privates and butt hole. It's gross, but it has to get done. Do not get any soap in his eyes and ears. And make sure no water goes into his ears, or else he can get an infection. Also he'll try to get out of the tub, but you have to block him when he tries. And he'll get nervous, so just talk to him and say his name. Okay?" I say. He takes a deep breath. I feel bad for him, I really do. I put my hand on his chest and kiss him on the cheek. "And, if you do a good job, I might feel obligated to do something for you, if you know what I mean." I look at him, and he's quiet for a minute. Finally, he sighs.

"Okay, I'll do it," he says. I smile.

"I mean, shouldn't you be used to it? Don't you have to clean yourself when you're a wolf?" I ask. He just rolls his eyes. "Oh and make sure to get all of the soap off of him. If you don't his skin will become dry." I then walk out of the bathroom and head downstairs to do my homework. I grab a slice of cold pizza and a can of Coke, and head into the living room.

I'm halfway done with my math homework, when Leona walks in with a crazy look on her face; and to be honest it scares the shit out of me. She comes up to me and sits down on the couch.

"It came," she says. My heart jumps out of my chest. She shows me the envelope; the return address is to Yale.

"Holy shit it came. Okay, I'm gonna open it. No you open it. No..." I'm so nervous right now, it's not even funny. And Leona just looks confused.

"Just calm the hell down, Alex," she says. I take a deep breath.

"How can I stay calm; my future depends on what is in this envelope. I really want to go to Yale," I say.

"You don't have do this now. We are all going to Emily's house for dinner, you can open it then, when we are all there to support you," she says. Leona knows about the guys being wolves. Some guy named Mason phased half a year ago and imprinted on Leona, so I guess there are no more secrets in this family. I take a deep breath.

"Okay, I can wait that long," I say. I go back to doing my homework. Half an hour later Dexter runs down the stair all nice and clean and smelling like soap. I smile.

"Hey baby boy!" I say to him as he jumps on the couch and starts licking my face. Then he starts to rub herself on the couch to get the water off. I push him off the couch and Brady sits down next to me.

"Well it took me a while, but I finally got him clean," he says. I smile at him.

"Thanks for doing that. He really needed a bath," I say.

"No problem," he says. He leans down and kisses me. That's when I remember the letter. I pull back.

"Guess what! I got my letter from Yale today!" I say. His eyes show a sign of worry in them. I can tell he's trying to smile and be happy for me, but it's hard.

"So what's the verdict?" he asks.

"I don't know. I've decided to wait until we have dinner at Emily's house to open it," I say. He nods. I put my books away. We then put on the movie Romeo and Juliet, the version with Leonardo DiCaprio. At six o'clock we head to Emily and Sam's house. I put the letter in my back pocket. When we get the house, it's already packed. When Emily sees me she gives a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, you're here. I need you to start making the dessert," she says. I wash my hands and put on an apron. I start making the cake. It's going to be a two tier cake since it's for a lot of people. The actual cake is chocolate, then when it's done in the oven, I put some icing on it, and then I put the pink fondant on it, and I just put on it some random designs. Well this is not just any cake. It's a birthday cake for Kim. So I try to make it look nice. I write 'Happy Birthday Kimmy!' on it in yellow icing from a piping bag, and make little designs on it. When I'm done, I set it on the counter. When Emily looks at it she raises an eyebrow.

"Dang, Alex. You sure are good at making cakes. Where did you learn how to do that?" she asks. I just shrug. I honestly don't know where I learned how to design cakes. I just did it. After dinner and cake we go and sit in the living room. I think now is the time to open the letter.

"Guys, I got my letter from Yale today," I say taking the letter out. They all look at me.

"What did it say?" my mom asks.

"I didn't open it yet. I wanted to wait until right now. So I can have moral support," I say.

"So open it!" Rachel says excitedly. I take a deep breath and slowly open it. My heart is beating against my chest at a million miles an hour. I can feel everybody staring at me. I read the letter.

"What does it say?!" asks Mom excitedly. I look at them and take a deep breath.

"I got in! I got in!" I squeal. My mom screams in excitement. She hugs me and everybody says congratulations. Well, not everybody. Brady gets up and runs out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The excitement leaves me automatically. I sit on the couch. "Why can't he be happy for me?"

"You have to give him a break. You're going to be gone for a long time, and it's gonna be really hard on him. Do you remember the month you guys were broken up, and he looked really bed? Well that was only a month months. This is going to be years," Kim says.

"I know, it'll be hard on me, too. But why can't he be happy for me? I'm going to my dream school. I'm gonna become a doctor and help people, and I'll make a lot of money. It's not like I'm breaking up with him. It's not like I'm going to stay in Connecticut when I'm finished with school. I'll move back here. I just want him to be happy for me," I say. I shed a few tears.

"Don't cry, baby girl" Dad says. I just shake my head. I get up, take my letter and put my jacket on. I grab my car keys and drive home; crying the whole way.

 _~Later That Night~_

I'm in a deep sleep when I feel someone touch my shoulder. I jolt awake and see Brady sitting on my bed. Oh, now he comes to see me. I turn around to my other side, and pull the blanket over my head. The light suddenly turns on, and I squint at the sudden brightness. Brady comes into view and holds out my hearing aids. But I don't take them. I don't want to talk to him. He says something and I read his lips.

"Can you please let me talk?" I stare at him for a minute before giving in. I put my hearing aids in.

"You have two minutes," I say. He sighs.

"Alex the reason why I was upset last night, and at the whole you going to Yale thing, is because I'm afraid of losing you," he says. I, of course, think that this is the most rediculous thing that I have ever heard.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm afraid that you'll forget all about me and fall in love with some other guy. I just don't want that to happen," he says.

"Brady, I'm not gonna forget about you. How could I? You're an amazing guy. I love you, and only you. Nothing is going to change that. Remember the imprint thing? We are meant to be together. We're soul mates. Are you really doubting the imprint?" I ask.

"Alex, you have a choice in who you want to be with. You can be with any other guy you want. I will always want you, only you. I don't see other girls the way I see you. So it's not like if you chose to be with someone else, that I'll be able to do the same," he says.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you. You have to get that through that thick head of yours. You don't have anything to worry about. I have to go to Yale," I say.

"And I'm happy for you. I am. I'll just have to get used to the idea of not seeing you every day, he says. I smile.

"We'll figure something out," I say, and kiss him.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 _Eleven Years Later_

Alex's P.O.V.

As I walk through the crowded airport I look around for the person who will be picking me up. I can't believe it's been eleven years since I first left Washington to go to Yale. I managed to get through all eight years of school, then the three years of training. Now when people address me professionally they have to say Doctor Alexandra Cameron. That has a nice ring to it. I spot my boyfriend of thirteen years, Brady, standing about a yard away from me, and I smile. I've missed Brady so much while I was away and I'm so happy that I won't have to leave him. Brady looks different from the last time I saw him. He quit phasing about six years ago, so her can age with me. We are both twenty-nine years old right now. God, where did the time go?

When Brady sees me he smiles. I start walking faster. When I get to him I drop my carryon bag, and he picks me up in a tight bear hug. After a minute he puts me down and kisses me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," he says.

"What have you been up to?" I ask him as we begin to walk to get my luggage.

"I've been making a good amount of money. A lot of doctors and lawyers have been coming to the garage to have their cars fixed, and they've paid me a reasonable amount of money. And I've gotten that place that I talked about. The one with three bedrooms and two bathrooms," he says. He's talking about the house that we planned to live together in.

"Did you actually move in?" I ask.

"Yeah, it'll be a little bit empty for a little while, but that'll just be until we get some more furniture," he says. He picks up my two suitcases with ease. "How about you? Are you excited for your first day of work tomorrow?" I got a job at the hospital in Forks and I start there tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm so nervous. I hope I don't mess it up," I say.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. I mean, how hard can it be?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Um, Brady, people's lives depend on me. I can't mess up, or else something bad could happen," I say. He puts my bags in the trunk of his car.

"Listen, I know you'll be okay. Trust me," he says. I sigh.

"Okay, okay. I don't want to talk about this anymore. How's your dad?" I ask.

"He's doing okay; his knees are bothering him; but otherwise he's fine. He's been dating a woman he met at the store," Brady says. I raise my eyebrows. "Don't ask."

"What about everybody else?" I ask.

"Well, Sam and Emily finally agreed to stop having kids. I think five children is too much for them. Same with Jared and Kim. Leona and Mason got engaged, the wedding is next March. You probably haven't heard about it because it only happened a few days ago."

"Huh, my little sister is getting married before I am. That's just peachy. But I'm happy for them," I say. Brady doesn't say anything. I look out the window of the car and see that we are in La Push already. Time really does go fast. Five minutes later we pull into a two story house. It's gray with white shutters. The grass is green from the constant rain and there is a two car garage. "The house looks really nice already."

"I'm glad you like it, I have really done anything with it yet," Brady says. We go inside and I put my clothes away. I then fall into bed. The blankets are really comfy, and I fall asleep immediately from jet lag.

* * *

When I wake up, It's six o'clock in the evening. I sit up in the bed and realize that I'm now under the covers. Brady must have put me under them when I fell asleep. I sigh and get out of bed. I change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I go down stairs and see that Brady is watching TV. I sit down and snuggle next to him.

"Where does the time go? It still feels unreal that we are almost thirty years old, and we are about to start our lives. It feels like a dream," I say quietly.

"I know exactly how you feel. But we have to make the most of what time we do have. We can't live our lives living in the past or future. We can only live in the present. If we don't, then we'll miss everything that's so great about right now. You know what I mean?" he asks. Wow. The wise words of Brady Fuller.

"Yeah," I say. Brady looks at his watch.

"We're supposed to go to Sam and Emily's now. They're throwing a welcome back party for you," he says. I sigh loudly and get up. I put my sneakers and jacket on. We get into the car and drive off. The last I heard Sam and Emily have five kids. Mara, Logan, Austin, Ally, and Sam Junior. Jared and Kim have four kids; Lucy, Jared Junior, Olivia, and Bryson. Paul and Rachel have four kids; Billy, Scotty, Sean, and Jaymie. I can't even name all of the kids the rest of them have. Collin, and a couple of the other pack members have yet to imprint.

"When we step inside the already crowded house, I'm engulfed in hugs, some of them warmer than others. When the reunion is finished I grab a beer and head into the living room. We all catch up, and my mom can't stop bragging about how her daughter is a doctor.

"So have you heard from Julie, Cam, or Tami lately?" Jared asks. Julie, Cam, Tami, and I haven't spoken since about six years ago. Both Tami and Cam are married and have kids; while Julie is now a famous movie star, and occasionally sings. She has a boyfriend, but isn't really close to getting married.

"No, and it's a shame I really miss them. I wish they were here," I say. All of a sudden my mom takes out her phone, and Brady take the beer out of my hand. I frown; what the hell are they doing? Someone taps on my shoulder, and I turn around. Standing there in front of me is Tami and Cam with their husbands and their kids, and Julie, looking better than ever. I scream like a fifteen-year-old girl and hug the three of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you. It's been way too long. Congratulations on the job by the way," Tami says. I smile.

"Thanks Tam," I say. Tami introduces her kids as Laura and Benjamin. Cam introduces his kids as Arielle and Ava. As we were in the middle of talking Brady interrupts.

"Alex?" he asks.

"Yeah?" I say. He takes a deep breath.

"I kind of lied when I said that I bought the house with the money I got from work. I inherited the house from my grandmother," he says. I frown.

"Why did you lie?" I ask.

"Because I didn't want to give away what I was really saving the money for," he says. Then he kneels in front of me, on one knee; and pulls out a small black box. My eyes widen. He opens the box revealing the most beautiful ring ever. It's a thin gold band, lined with small diamonds, with a larger diamond in the middle. My mom gives out a shriek, no doubt it's because I'm finally moving to the next stage in my love life.

"Holy shit," I say. I hear a couple of chuckles. Probably from my siblings.

"Alexandra Cameron, from the moment I met you, you took my breath away. Will you marry me?" he asks. Are my hearing aids defective and I'm hearing wrong? Apparently not since he is still there waiting for an answer.

"Hell Yeah!" I say. I hug him, and he slips the ring onto the third finger of my left hand. Everybody congratulates us Emily tells us it's time for dinner. That's when something comes to me; and it hits me like a ton of bricks. My dad won't be there when I walk down the aisle. About three years ago, Dad was in a car crash, just like I was. But he wasn't as lucky as I was. He was declared legally brain dead twenty-four hours after his accident. It took us a couple of days, but we finally pulled the plug. On the bright side, we decided to donate his organs. So he saved somebody's life. But it still hurts. I just wish he was here, but I know that he's in a better place where he can't get hurt. And I know that he'd be proud of me.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guy think Please review!**

 **~Gina**


End file.
